HD's Conquest of Hoenn!(Discontinued Until I Get Motivated)
by SeikoFanboy
Summary: Join my character as he travels through Hoenn to compete in the Hoenn League and search for the mysteries of Mega Evolution! Along the way, he will meet new people, new Pokemon, and make new rivals! First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this will be my first story on fanfiction so please don't be afraid to point out errors and flaws! **

**Alright, let me explain the timeline of this story. Hamza is a Trainer from Sinnoh. He traveled with Ash in Kalos and was the Kalos league runner-up. (Behind Ash) Ash went on to challenge the Elite Four. (This conflicts with another story, so we'll leave it at that.)  
><strong>

**Now it's time for some character background. Hamza is 13, male, brown eyes with blackish-brownish hair, wears an orange shirt with black jeans and orange shoes with a black messenger bag.  
><strong>

**His two main Pokemon he brings to new regions are Fennekin, who travels on his head, and his first Pokemon and best buddy Raichu.**

**He has Pokemon with Prof. Rowan at his lab. These include: Ambipom, Drifblim, Gastrodon(East Sea), Mismagius, Bastiodon, Noivern, Ursaring, Espeon, Seismitoad.  
><strong>

**Alright I think that's all the info I needed to put out there, let's go to the world of Pokemon!**

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh." Hamza says as he wakes up in his his bed, Fennekin beside him.<p>

"Oh man, what a good night of sleep." He says sitting up and yawning.

As he was stretching, he accidentally knocked Fennekin off the bed, resulting in the fox Pokemon jumping up and hitting him with a Flamethrower.

"AHHHHHHHH! FENNEKIN!" He yelled through the entire house.

Besides his screams of pain, it was a peaceful day in Sandgem Town.

"Hamza I made your favorites come down and eat!" His mom said calling to him from the kitchen.

He smelled the food and came rushing down, nearly tripping on the stairs with Fennekin right behind him.

After a big breakfast that was eaten in by him in about 10 minutes he went through his morning routine, which included about 1 hour in the bathroom grooming himself.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked.

"To Professor Rowan's lab, I didn't get to see him yesterday." He said as Fennekin jumped on his head.

He walked to the lab as all his memories of his first journey came back to him.

"Hi Professor Rowan, how have you been?" He said as he walked into the ranch with all of his Sinnoh Pokemon being examined by the Professor.

"Ah, Hamza it's been a while my boy. Things have been great here." He said in his usual stern voice.

"And how have you guys all been?" Hamza said.

All of his Sinnoh Pokemon rushed to him and showed their affection.

After one big reunion Hamza let out his newest Pokemon team from Kalos to join them.

"Ah, these are some very rare and exclusive Pokemon! I'll gladly look after them." Professor Rowan said.

Soon they shifted from the ranch to the lab to let all of the Pokemon play.

After Professor Rowan showed Hamza a shard of a mega stone only found in Hoenn, he bolted off, ready to start a new adventure.

* * *

><p>"Ding-Dong! Attention passengers we will arrive in Petalburg City in 5 minutes, please prepare to dock."<p>

But a certain young man is still snoozing off in his cabin.

After Fennekin had to wake him up with a Flamethrower, followed by him having to rush off the ship, we find ourselves in Petalburg City with our her- well, our main character I should say.

"Ready to start our new adventure Fennekin?" Hamza said.

"Fennekin!" Fenniken let out a enthusiastic cry.

"Yeah! But first, where are we?" Hamza said wondering, causing Fenniken to fall over anime style.

After some scrambling to find out the who, when, where, why, we find our main character in front of the Petalburg Gym.

_Hamza POV  
><em>

I walked into the gym._  
><em>

"Hello! Anyone there?" I said loudly.

After a few moments, a man walked down the stairs and greeted me.

"Hi I'm Norman, gym leader of this place." Norman said extending his hand.

"I'm Hamza, nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"I've never seen that Pokemon before, what's it's name?" He asked, looking at Fennekin.

"Oh, this is Fennekin. So what are the rules of this gym sir?" I said.

"Well first off, how many badges do you have?" He asked me.

"Uh...I thought this was the first gym?" I said.

"Don't worry a lot of people make that mistake, If you don't mind me asking where are you from?" He asked.

"I'm from Sinnoh, I came here to compete in the Hoenn league." I said.

"All the way from Sinnoh? Well since you came all this way how does an exhibition battle sound?" He asked.

"It sounds great! Thanks so much Sir!" I said with happiness in my voice.

"Max! Come on down and be our referee!" Norman said calling to someone else.

Then a young boy that looked about 7 came downstairs and stopped at the doorway.

"IT'S REALLY YOU!" He said pointing at me, then came running our way.

"Eh?" I said, confused.

"You were the Kalos League runner-up! You're last battle was AWESOME!" Max said with excitement and energy that you would only see in a kid.

"Alright now Max settle down. How does one on one sound Hamza?" Norman said redirecting his attention to me.

"Sounds good!" I said, happy I was about to have my first battle in the Hoenn Region.

* * *

><p>"This will be a one on one Pokemon battle between Norman and Hamza! Trainers send out your Pokemon!" Max declared.<p>

"Vigoroth go!" Norman stated as he released a monkey like pokemon? I guess?

"Vigoroth? I've never seen that Pokemon before, Fennekin wanna battle?" I asked as Fennekin jumped of my shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"BATTLE BEGIN!" Max stated loudly.

"Vigoroth use Slash!" Vigoroth came running at Fennekin.

"Fennekin use Psyshock!" Fennekin lifted some rocks with its psychic and tried to hit Vigoroth with them, but missed and Vigoroth landed it's attack dead on sending Fennekin flying.

"Vigoroth keep up the pressure! Use Slash again!" Vigoroth jumped after Fennekin.

"Fennekin use Flamethrower!" Fennekin recovered in time to knock Vigoroth back with Flamethrower.

"I'm impressed. But can you handle this, Vigoroth use Focus Punch!"

"Fennekin Flame Charge!" The two Pokemon rushed eachother and collided, creating a big explosion. Both Pokemon jumped out with some bumps and bruises.

"Alright Fennekin use Psyshock and keep it up till you hit!" Fennekin used Psyshock and sent loads of attacks at Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth use Quick Attack!" Vigoroth managed to dodge all of the rocks from Psyshock and rammed into Fennekin at full speed, sending it back.

"Now Fenniken hit it with a Flamethrower!" Fennekin unleashed a powerful Flamethrower that hit Vigoroth right in the chest and sent it back to Norman's side.

"No Vigoroth!"

"Now let's finish this with Overheat!" Fennekin unleashed it's strongest move at Vigoroth and seemingly hitting it

"Did it hit?" I wondered.

"Never let your guard down! Vigoroth now!" Vigoroth popped out of the ground and hit Fennekin with a successful Dig that sent Fennekin back and onto the ground.

"Fennekin is unable to battle! Dad wins!" Max declared.

"Great job Vigoroth, take a rest." Norman said as he returned Vigoroth.

"Thank you Fennekin, you were awesome." I said which made Fennekin rub it's head on me.

"That was the best battle I've had in over a while, you're a really good trainer." Norman said, extending his hand.

"Thanks, but it was Fennekin who was battling, he did a good job." I said shaking his hand.

After that he invited me to dinner which I accepted and I got to meet his daughter May and his Wife.

"Wow! I never thought I would get to meet your Raichu! This is awesome!" Max said as he stared at Raichu in awe.

After I thanked him and his family for everything I left.

"Well I guess we're off to Rustboro City, I'll be sure to come back when I have four badges! Bye!" I said waving as I walked out the door.

_Narrator POV  
><em>

And so after his arrival to the Hoenn region, what new challenges await our main character? We'll see for sure in the next chapter!

"Who is that talking?"

* * *

><p><strong>Now to clear some things up.<strong>** This story uses the same timeline as another story called "Ashley Ketchum's Journey through Hoenn" So May and Max never met Ash and May hasn't started her journey yet. I wrote this story because I really liked the story above and I wanted to show my characters POV for it.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi and welcome to chapter 2 of my characters POV of the story " Ashley Ketchum's Journey Through Hoenn "!**

**Starwarrior18: That is decided by Cmgee11, writer of the original story. it's his call what the pairings will be. Remember this story is just Hamza's POV leading up until his appearance in the main story!**

**Last Time: Our her- main character god I keep forgetting he's not a hero, anyway he arrived in Hoenn and after challenging Norman to an exhibition battle, we find him making his way through Petalburg Woods when suddenly...**

* * *

><p><em>Hamza POV<br>_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I jump when I hear a loud ear piercing scream coming from the forest.

"What the heck was that!?" Fennekin hops off my shoulder and runs to the source of the scream.

"Fennekin wait!" I run after it.

After a few moments of running, we see a horde of Surskit around a girl and her Mudkip tied up with Sticky Web.

"What in the world?" I wonder what's going on.

"Don't just stand there! HELP MEEEEEEE!" She screamed.

"Uh, right. Raichu showtime!" I call out my signature catchphrase as I send out Raichu.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt on the Surskit!" I said.

After getting a powerful shocking from Thunderbolt, all of the Surskit ran away.

"Great job Raichu. Fennekin, go tear the web of off Mudkip." I say as I try to rip the web off of the girl.

"Are you two alright?" I ask the girl and her Mudkip.

"Thanks so much!" She says and then hugs me. Fennekin and Raichu mouthdrop anime style.

As I look at her I find it hard not to blush. She has long Orange hair, Blue eyes, a skin tone that was a little brighter than mine, she was wearing a yellow scarf top, white skinny jeans, and yellow high tops. And as I'm listing her features, her...um...THINGS were pressed up on my chest, causing me to go completely red.

"Err..." I mutter out, trying to break the awkward situation I was in.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said as she quickly scrambled away from the embrace.

Raichu and Fennekin had to contain their laughter as they saw how I reacted to the situation. Her Mudkip was face palming at it's Trainers mistake.

"It's okay, my name's Hamza and these are my Pokemon Raichu and Fennekin." I stated introducing myself.

"I'm Samantha and this is my Mudkip." She introduced herself.

Right after we finish our introductions, I hear Raichu growling into the forest.

"What's up Raichu?" Just then, an Ice Beam is fired straight at me. But Raichu is fast enough to intercept it with a Focus Blast.

Then a Surskit came out of a bush and stared Raichu down.

"Eeeek!" Samantha gets behind me. I blush again, seeing how this girl I just met is relying on me for protection.

"Sheesh, why didn't you go with your friends?" I say knowing Surskit won't answer.

Surskit then redirects it's gaze at me. Then Fennekin nudges me pointing to Surskit.

"You want to battle?" I ask Surskit.

Surskit nods.

* * *

><p>"Alright then Raichu use Focus Blast!" Raichu fires a blue ball at Surskit.<p>

Surskit dodges and then fires a super quick Bubblebeam which hits Raichu.

"Wow Surskit can really move, alright Raichu use Quick Attack!" Raichu takes off at incredible speed and rams into Surskit knocking it back.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Raichu uses Thunderbolt but Surskit recovers quick enough to Intercept it with Signal Beam.

"Use Quick Attack to throw Surskit off!" Raichu once again rammed Surskit with incredible speed, knocking it off it's feet.

"POKEBALL GO!" I shouted throwing my Pokeball at Surskit.

_...One._

_...Two._

_...No._

Surskit breaks free and fires an Ice Beam.

"Alright Raichu! Full power Thunderbolt!" Raichu's Thunderbolt overpowers Ice beam and shocks Surskit.

"It's Showtime! POKEBALL GO!"

..._One._

_...Two._

_...Tres._

Ding!

I was so overcome with happiness that I ran as fast as I could to Surskit's pokeball and held it up.

"Alright! We just caught...a Surskit!" I stated as Raichu and Fennekin jumped up with me.

"Wow that was awesome!" Samantha exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah. Well be safe, see you around!" I said returning Raichu to his pokeball and Fennekin jumping on my shoulder.

"Wait! Um... Can I go with you? It's scary in this forest." She said.

"Eh..." Fennekin gave me a look that said (Do it or I will flamethrower you)."Sure! Why not?".

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! You got a new party member!**

"...Who said that?" Samantha asked obviously confused.

"I have no idea." I replied with the best answer I could come up with.

* * *

><p>We walked through the forest for hours searching for a way out.<p>

"Samantha It's getting late, we're gonna have to camp out." I stated.

"Camp out!? In this place full of creepiness!" She said raising her voice a little.

"Don't worry as long we're together we'll be fine, you have a tent right?" I asked.

"Yeah, about that. My mom said I should get rid of some of my other stuff to make room for a tent but I never thought I would actually have to sleep outside." She said worriedly.

"Well in that case you can use mine, I'll just sleep outside." I really didn't know what made me say that.

"That's so nice of you, but I couldn't force you out of your own tent." She said.

"Well what do you propose?" There was no way this girl he barely knew was going to say it.

"We could sleep together. I mean not like that! But share the tent." She said it. She said the impossible. Now I was sure this girl was either crazy or extremely trusting of strangers. Both were equally bad.

"If you say so." Oddly enough, something about this whole thing was...exciting. No no no what am I thinking?

After getting the tent, the sleeping bags, and the campfire ready there was one thing I had on my mind besides sleeping beside a female. Food.

I brought Pokemon food of course, but the only food I had to eat was a chocolate bar that my mom gave me when I left home.

_Samantha POV_

He didn't even have to say anything because I was thinking the same thing, food. Luckily I had a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwhich my mom made for me.

"You're hungry aren't you?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?" He said with a frown.

"Here." I split my sandwhich in half and gave him one.

I saw his eyes widen and he quickly thanked me before chomping down on it. Causing me to chuckle.

Shortly after we ate, he cut his chocolate bar in half and gave me one.

"When you share, it makes everyone happy." I said, smiling.

_Hamza POV _

When she said that it made me stop. She isn't crazy or extremely trusting of strangers, she's just a nice person. A nice **friend.**

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends chapter 2!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on Hamza's Journey through Hoenn.**** Our hero saved a girl named Samantha from a horde of angry Surskit. Now we join our duo as they try to find a way out of Petalburg Woods!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON NUUUUU! ( I do own the OC's though. )  
><strong>

**Oh and here are the teams. Hamza: Raichu, Fennekin, Surskit. Samantha: Mudkip, ?(To be caught)**

* * *

><p><em>Narrator POV<em>

Now we join our hero's as the-

"GET THIS THING OFF OF MY FAAAACE!" Hamza shouted.

"Hold on, just stand still! Mudkip use Water Gun on Dustox!" Samantha ordered.

Mudkip's Water Gun blew Dustox off of Hamza.

"Thanks's Samantha, Fennekin you okay?" Hamza asked to his partner, getting a nod.

Then Samantha put her foot on the ground.

"You're going to be my first Pokemon catch Dustox!" She declared proudly.

Dustox started to use Gust to blow Mudkip away.

"Mudkip hold your ground and use Mud-Slap!" Mudkip landed a successful Mud-Slap on Dustox, getting dirt in it's eyes.

"Now use Water Gun and aim for it's chest!" Mudkip hit a successful Water Gun on Dustox, sending it back but clearing it's eyes from the dirt.

Then Dustox was getting angry and hit Mudkip with a super effective Energy Ball.

"No! Mudkip!" Mudkip was struggling to get back up.

Then Dustox went in for the kill with another Energy Ball.

Then, without waiting for a command, Mudkip let out a Ice Beam, overpowering Energy Ball and hitting Dustox.

"Wow Mudkip learned Ice Beam! Now's your chance Samantha throw the pokeball!" Hamza said pointing to Dustox.

Samantha threw the pokeball in a fateful swing.

..._Uno._

_...Dos._

_...Tres._

Ding! The pokeball made it's signature sound, signaling a successful capture.

"Yeah! I caught it!" She exclaimed, clearly happy.

After taking maybe half an hour to FINALLY get out of those woods.

_Hamza POV_

"Well I guess this is it." I said.

As much as I enjoyed traveling with her. All good things eventually came to an end, I thought.

"Nope, I'm going with you." She stated.

...Huh?

"You're not gonna go to where you wanna go?" I asked her.

"I actually wanna compete in the Hoenn Grand Festival, and besides I think you're a really fun guy." She said, making me slightly embarrassed.

"Well then, ONTO ADVENTURE!" I say in a happy mood, Fennekin right with me.

Then we arrive in Rustboro.

"Are you gonna go straight to the Gym?" Samantha asked me.

"Well I don't think there's much to see here, so yes." I say.

As we're walking to the Gym, I see a car drive past us. **Can anyone guess who that is?**

"Ah, your here to challenge the gym leader?" A man that's standing in front of the gym says.

" Yes sir, Is he not here right now?" I ask.

When I state this, both the man and Samantha start to stifle their laughs.

"Ehh... Did I say something wrong? The gym leader is a guy right?" I ask.

"No SHE'S not." I hear a feminine voice behind me and I know I messed up.

"I'm so sorry about my friend Miss Roxanne." Samantha says.

"Don't you mean your boyfriend Samantha?" When she says that my head starts to hurt a bit. On one side she just asked Samantha am I her boyfriend, and on the other these two are talking like they know eachother.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Samantha says, sounding like a teenager in denial.

"Excuse me, but do you two know each other?" I ask, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes young man, Samantha was my ace student in Trainer school." Miss Roxanne stated.

"Well sorry for thinking you were a guy, but will you have a gym battle with me?" I said.

"I have a 20 minute lunch break, why not?" She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"The two on two battle between Roxanne the gym leader and Hamza the challenger will commence! The battle will be over when both of either sides Pokemon are unable to battle! In addition, only the challenger will be permitted to substitute Pokemon!" The referee said.<p>

"Geodude, go!" A rock with two arms came out of the Pokeball.

"Alright it's time for Surskits first battle! Surskit showtime!" I state.

"BATTLE BEGIN"

"Surskit use Ice Beam!" Surskit fires a lazer of ice at Geodude.

"Geodude use Rollout!" Geodude rolls right into the Ice Beam and gets through it, hitting Surskit with a super effective move.

"Surskit you good? Use Bubblebeam!" Surskit fires a Bubblebeam at Geodude.

"Geodude dodge it and keep using Rollout!" Geodude easily dodges the Bubblebeam and hits Surskit again.

*We have to find a way to slow Geodude down...* I thought. Geodude was rolling right towards Surskit and I knew Surskit wouldn't survive another Rollout.

"Ah! Surskit use Sticky Web!" Surskit fires a Sticky Web at Geodude and traps it.

"No Geodude!"

"Now Surskit! BUBBLEBEAM!" Surskit fires at Geodude who can't dodge and takes a 4x effective attack.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Surskit wins!" The referee declares.

"Return Geodude, take a rest. Nosepass let's go!" She throws a pokeball out revealing a Nosepass.

"Alright Surskit take a rest." Holding out my pokeball to return Surskit.

"Nosepass use Block!" What does that do? A big red X hits Surskit and my return beam is cancelled.

"What?" I say, confused.

"Block is a move that stops you from switching out, Nosepass use Rock Throw!"

"Surskit intercept with Signal Beam!" But Signal Beam is overpowered and Surskit gets hit.

"Now Nosepass! Finish this with Stone Edge!" Nosepass is surrounded by rocks taking the form of an X and hurls them all at Surskit.

"Surskit NOOO!" Surskit takes the hit head on and is knocked out.

"Surskit is unable to battle! Nosepass wins!" The referee states.

"Thanks Surskit, you were awesome." I say returning Surskit to it's pokeball.

"Raichu, showtime buddy!" I say calling out to my best partner.

"Nosepass use Stone Edge!" Nosepass's attack heads straight for Raichu.

"Raichu, intercept with Thunderbolt!" The two attacks collide forming a big explosion and covering the field with smoke.

"I can't see a thing, where's Nosepass?" Just as I say that Raichu is hit with a Rock Throw.

"WHAT!? How did Nosepass know where we where?"

"Nosepass can use it's Nose for direction, pretty neat huh?" She said smiling.

"Fine, Raichu use Quick Attack!" By now the smoke was cleared. Raichu hit the move but it had little effect.

"Nosepass use Tackle!"

"Raichu use Volt Tackle!" The two physical attacks collide, forming another explosion. When the smoke cleared Nosepass was clearly devastated by the sheer power of Volt Tackle.

"Now let's finish this! USE FOCUS BLAST!" Raichu formed a blue ball and threw it at Nosepass.

BOOM! It was a hit.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, Raichu wins! Which means that the victory goes to Hamza the challenger!" The referee stated. Fennekin jumped off my shoulder and ran to Raichu and so did I.

"We did it Raichu!" Raichu and Fennekin were clearly ecstatic about the win.

"Good job Nosepass, return." She walked over to where I was standing and shook my hand.

"That was a great battle Hamza, you are deserving of this stone badge." She said while handing me the badge.

"Thank you miss." I said being respectful.

"Alright! We just got, the Stone Badge!" Raichu, Fennekin and Surskit, who had let itself out jumped up with me.

After that we find ourselves walking out of Rustboro.

"Have a nice journey! And Samantha, look out for your boyfriend!" Roxanne said winking at Samantha on that last part.

"Thanks for everything! Bye!" I said waving at her.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Samantha said blushing and waving.

And so we made our way to Petalburg Woods, to catch a ship to Dewford Island.

_Narrator POV_

"So Samantha, you want to compete in contests?" Hamza asked.

"Yeah, I really like all the pretty clothes you were and the way you show off your Pokemon." She explained.

"That does sound interesting when you say it like that." Hamza said.

"Yeah, so you said you're experienced right? Tell me about your past." She said.

"Well I have traveled through Sinnoh, which is where I'm from, and Kalos." Hamza said.

"Wow you traveled through them by yourself?" She asked with wonder in her eyes.

"I did in Sinnoh, but in Kalos I traveled with some really great friends." Hamza exclaimed.

"What were they like?" She asked.

"Well, one was a really cool inventor, but his machines weren't always full-proof." He said scratching the back of his head." And then there was his overenergentic little sister that always was looking for a wife for him" He said sweat dropping. "Then the other was girl around my age." He said.

When he mentioned this girl she became even more curious.

"She was, well, normal. Nothing really made her stand out to me other then the fact that she was a really good baker." Hamza said with a small smile.

"So did you like her?" Samantha asked out of the blue.

"What? Nah, it was pretty obvious she liked my last friend." He said, surprised at his new friend's bluntness.

"So what was the last one like?" She asked.

"He was amazing. We were best friends back when we traveled together, if I was a girl no doubt I'd be in love with him." Hamza stated.

This created an awkward silence.

"Not that I'm gay or anything! I said if I was a girl!" He said, putting his hands up in defense.

"I would advise leaving that last bit out if your talking to someone, not everyone will take that the right way..." She said sweatdropping.

"Anyway, what about you?" Now it was his turn to ask the questions.

"Well, I come from Lilycove City, that's here in Hoenn. I came down here to start my journey." She explained.

"So you chose Mudkip as your starter?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I was trying to get to Rustboro when I got attacked by those Surskit when I accidentally stepped on one of them." She said.

"So that's why they were so angry." Hamza said chuckling.

The two of them talked for a while until they realized they had made it to the boat to Dewford Island.

"Ah look what we have here! A young couple!" Mr. Briney said smiling.

"Why does everyone think that! We're just friends!" Samatha said, clearly frustrated.

"You youngsters are so lucky, I remember my first love like it was yesterday." Mr. Briney said.

Just as they were going to flashback mode, Hamza intervened.

"That's such a great story sir, can you please take us to Dewford Island?" Hamza asked trying not be rude.

"Ah that's the spirit! Always on the move, never settling down! That's how all youngsters should be!" Mr. Briney exclaimed.

Samantha and Hamza both sweatdropped at the old mans antics.

Soon enough after a boat ride that was filled with plenty of Mr. Briney's far-fetched stories our hero's arrive in Dewford Island.

At the Pokemon Center, everyones attention is on one person.

"NOM NOM NOM GOBBLE SNARF!" Hamza was eating so fast he might as well inhale the entire plate.

**A/N: See what I did there .**

After an amazing meal and a scolding from Samantha for embarrassing them, it's time for bedtime stories! (Not really)

"Do you really have to leave the night light on?" Samantha asked annoyingly.

"It's not my fault I'm afraid of the dark!" Hamza defended himself.

As Dewford was a hot tourist spot, meaning there was only one room left, meaning they had share again.

Fennekin just rolled it's eyes at it's trainers strange fears.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! I really pushed myself this chapter didn't I? Give me the "Man Of The People" Achievement NAOW!<br>**

**P.S. If you want your OC in this story just leave a review giving all of his/her details! We need another travel buddy it's to awkward if it's just Hamza and Samantha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S TIME FO CHAPTER 4 HAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Pokemon! What a surprise!?**

* * *

><p><em>Narrator POV<em>

And so we join our hero and heroine( Isn't that some kind of drug?) *Clears throat* Anyway, we join them as they train for Hamza's gym battle and Samantha's first contest.

"Dustox use Energy Ball to the sky!" Samantha ordered.

"Now use Psybeam on it!" The Psybeam hit the Energy Ball, creating glitters and sparkles.

"That was great Samantha, you're a natural." Hamza said, applauding.

"Thanks, I watch a lot of contests on TV." Samantha said.

"Did you come up with a combination for Mudkip?" Hamza asked.

"Uh... It's tough when you only have three moves to work with." Samantha said, sweatdropping.

"Huh. How about a practice battle? Don't they have those in contests?" Hamza asked.

"Yeah, but can you go easy please?" Samantha said in a weak voice.

"Samantha if there's one thing I've learned from battles, it's that there is no going easy." Hamza admitted.

After some practice, they were preparing to leave when a boy came rushing in the Pokemon Center with a severely injured Zigzagoon.

"Nurse Joy, please help my Zigzagoon!" The boy said and Nurse Joy rushed over to take it to the ER.

"What happened to your Zigzagoon!?" Samantha asked worriedly.

"There was this really strong Mightyena that was blocking the way to Granite Cave!" He explained before rushing to the ER with Nurse Joy.

"Why would it be blocking the way to the cave?" Hamza wondered.

"Let's go check it out." Samantha said.

_3 Minutes later._

"This was a really bad idea!" Samantha stated.

"It was your idea!" Hamza said.

"That doesn't help at all now! HELP!" Samantha shouted.

After confronting the Mightyena, it got ticked off and called it's mates. Now our hero's are surrounded by 10 Mightyena's that were closing in.

"Espeon use Hidden Power!" An unknown voice shouted.

The Hidden Power knocked the Mightyena's back and the girl jumped down from the ledge she was standing on.

_Hamza POV_

Oh man, miracles are real.

"Thanks for savi-" I start to say before I was cut off.

"Save it for later! Espeon use Shadow Ball!" The girl called out.

After that the Mightyena ran away, clearly afraid of this girl. Fennekin had also regained his senses after being intimidated by the group of Mightyena.

Now that that whole fiasco was over, I could actually focus on this girl that saved our skin. She had blue hair, with a green shirt, a green skirt and black shoes. Then I looked up to her eyes. They were a dark shade of blue that for some reason screamed confidence.

"Are you two okay?" She said helping me up while Samantha got up by herself.

"Yeah we're alright." Samantha and I said in unison.

"Thanks to you. So who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Carrie, my dream is to be the worlds best Psychic Pokemon trainer, this is Espeon. How about you?" She said.

"The name's Hamza, I'm working to be a Pokemon Master. This is my partner Fennekin." I said, introducing myself.

"My name's Samantha, I wanna be a top coordinator." Samantha stated.

We went back to the Pokemon Center and continued talking, well, Carrie and I at least. Samantha was really quiet.

"Wow, so you placed second in the Kalos League? That's amazing!" She said.

"Thanks, but it was really my Pokemon that did all the work." I stated, embarrassed by the compliment.

We were currently eating breakfast, as I got hungry after all that action.

"So Samantha, you just started your journey?" Carrie asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Samantha answered.

"Wow, I remember the beginning of my journey like it was yesterday." Carrie stated.

"The beginning is always special." I added.

"I did get this great feeling when I got my first Pokemon." Samantha added.

"So Hamza, what other Pokemon do you have besides this adorable little thing?" She asked while she gently stroked Fennekin's fur. Fennekin obviously took a liking to our new friend.

"Why don't I show you?" I said.

**A/N: I normally try to be as detailed as possible, but I really didn't wanna write this part :/**

After we introduced our Pokemon, their was one more thing on my mind.

"So where are you going now Carrie?" I ask.

"I'm really just traveling Hoenn to improve my skills and catch new Pokemon, why?" She said.

"Do you wanna come with us? It'll be so much fun!" Samantha said excitedly.

"Yeah, 3 is a party as I always say!" I say, going along.

"Why not? My parents always say it's better in a group!" She said, joining the mood.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! You got a new party member!**

"Who said that?" Carrie asked, confused.

"Beats me." Samantha added.

"The writer of this story?" I propose.

Their is a silence when I say that. Then we all burst out laughing.

"As if! There's no way we're all fictional characters being written by a guy behind a computer screen!" Samantha says.

**A/N: Oh if only they knew...**

_Narrator POV  
><em>

With a new hero added to the group, our trio makes their way to the Dewford Gym.

"I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE THE GYYYYYYM!" Hamza shouts out suddenly.

"If you keep talking like that, the whole island will wake up!" Carrie scolded.

"You'll learn to get used to it after a while..." Samantha said, sweatdropping.

"Sup dudes? You here for a gym battle?" Brawly said.

"You did not just call us du-" Carrie started.

"Yeah we're here for a gym battle." Hamza said.

* * *

><p>"The two on two battle between Brawly the gym leader and Hamza the challenger will now begin! Only the challenger will be able to substitute Pokemon!" The referee called out.<p>

"Machop ride the waves!" Brawly said as he called out his Pokemon.

"Fennekin wanna get in there?" Fennekin nods and jumps onto the battlefield.

"BATTLE BEGIIIIIN!" The ref called.

"Fennekin use Flamethrower!" A beam of flames bursted out at Machop.

"Machop, guard up dude!" Machop raised it's guard instead of dodging.

"Why wouldn't he dodge? Whatever, Fennekin use Psyshock!" Fennekin lifted up a ton of small rocks via psychic and surrounded Machop with them.

"Machop use Rock Tomb to protect yourself bro!" Machop surrounded itself with bigger rocks to protect itself.

"Alright then, Fennekin use Flame Charge!" Fennekin rushed into the pile of rocks.

"Big mistake." Carrie stated.

"Huh? Why?" Samantha questioned.

"Machop use Dynamic Punch!" Machop waited until the right moment to burst out and hit Fennekin square in the face with the move.

"Oh no! Fennekin!" Samantha said.

"Brawly was waiting for Fennekin to attack from close range, because that's the only place Machop can get a hit in." Carrie explained.

Fennekin was knocked back by Dynamic Punch, and it's side effect had it confused.

"Fennekin, come back for now!" Hamza said causing Fennekin to return to his side.

"I've got to beat that move with speed, Surskit showtime!" Hamza says throwing Surskit's Pokeball.

"Alright, Surskit use Bubblebeam!" Surskit fired the attack at Machop.

"Machop dodge and use Karate Chop! Machop dodged it and came rushing at Surskit.

"Surskit use Signal Beam!" Surskit fired the attack, knocking Machop back.

"Machop get up dude!" Brawly called out.

"Surskit trap Machop with Sticky Web!" Machop was trapped in Surskit's web.

"Now finish this with Bubblebeam!" Surskit fired a powerful beam of bubbles directly at Machop.

"Machop cannot battle! Surskit wins!" The ref said.

"Take a rest broham. Hariyama ride the waves!" Brawly called out his trump card.

"Surskit use Ice Beam!" Surskit fired the lazer of ice right at Hariyama.

"Hariyama use Arm Thrust right through that!" Hariyama amazingly used the move right through the Ice Beam, hitting Surskit.

"Surskit you okay!?"

"Hariyama, finish this with Brick Break!" Hariyama nailed the move, knocking Surskit back.

"Surskit!" Just as Hamza said that, Surskit started to glow.

"What's happening to Surskit?" Samantha asked.

"It's evolving!" Carrie said excitingly.

After the glow was finished, a flying pokemon with two eyes on it's wings came out.

"Masquerain!" It let out it's new cry.

"Awesome! You evolved into Masquerain!" Hamza said with glitter in his eyes. Fennekin was also amazed by his new Pokemon buddy.

"Woah bro." Brawly said in amazement.

Then Masquerain let out a light blue ball directly at Hariyama.

"Hariyama block it!" Hariyama tried to block it but ended up taking a lot of damage anyway.

"That's awesome Masquerain! You just learned Air Slash!"

"This is still a battle! Hariyama use Brick Break!" Hariyama tried to rush into Masquerain, but it easily avoided it do to it's new flying capability.

"Now use Bubblebeam!" Masquerain hit Hariyama point-blank.

"Alright! Now finish this with Air Slash!" Masquerain's newfound speed allowed it to quickly switch moves, it hit it right in the chest. Knocking out Hariyama.

"Hariyama is unable to battle! Masquerain wins! Which means the victory goes to Hamza the challenger!" The referee declared loudly.

"Alright! We did it!" Hamza and Fennekin ran up to Masquerain to give it a big hug.

Brawly walked over to their side of the field.

"That was a great battle little bro, you've earned this Knuckle Badge." Brawly said, handing Hamza the badge.

"Thanks a lot sir. ALRIGHT! We got, the Knuckle Badge!" Hamza exclaimed jumping into the air, Masquerain and Fennekin right behind him.

"Do you really have to do that EVERY time?" Samantha asked.

"Well excuuuuuse me for celebrating!" Hamza said, pouting.

After that we find our hero's getting ready to leave for Slateport City, when suddenly...

"Yeah, I really need a new Pokemon for the battle rounds. Mudkip needs more training to." Samantha said.

"I can help you train when we get to Slateport." Carrie said.

"You will? Thanks so much!" Samantha said, embracing Carrie.

"Can you guys pick up the pace? The boats this w-" Hamza said before he was cut off.

"Help! There's a Mighyena running loose in the town!" A man said before running away.

Then the Mightyena saw our hero's and stopped when it was facing them.

"Is that the exact same Mightyena that was causing trouble in front of the cave?" Hamza questioned.

"That's the one." Carrie added.

"Why are you causing so much trouble!?" Samantha called out to the Pokemon.

When it heard Samantha scold it, it just stuck it's tongue out.

"Why you! I'll show you!" Samantha stated before accidentally throwing an empty pokeball at it when she meant to throw Mudkip's pokeball.

"Why would you throw an empty pokeball at it without battling it first?" Hamza started to argue.

..._Uno._

"Uh...guys?" Carrie muttered out.

"It was an accident!" Samantha corrected.

"Guys?" Carrie tried to say.

_...Dos._

"I've never seen that before! How could you make a mistake that bad?" Hamza argued more.

..._Tres._

_"_GUYS LOOK AT THE POKEBALL!" Carrie shouted.

"Huh!?" They both said. Ping! The pokeball made it's signature capture successful sound.

Their was a silence...

"I CAUGHT IT!" Samantha exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" Hamza couldn't believe the rookie mistake she made wasn't really a mistake.

"Who's the bomb? I'm the bomb! Who's the bomb!? I'm the bomb!" Samantha taunted, rubbing the pokeball around Hamza's face.

"Okay fine!" Hamza pouted.

"You guys are acting like 5 year olds." Carrie said, sweatdropping.

They all got on the boat to Slateport, where Samantha's first contest awaits!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! Shoutout to Starwarrior18, thanks for reviewing man.<br>**

**Also here are the updated list of teams.**

**Hamza: Fennekin, Raichu, Masquerain.**

**Samantha: Mudkip, Dustox, Mightyena.**

**A CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!**

**Carrie: Espeon, Eevee, Azurill, Abra.**

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**What does fox say!? Fennekin Fenneeeeeekin Fenneeekin FENNEKIN! HAHA I'M BACK FOR CHAP 5!**

**Disclaimer: Jajaja I don't own Pokemon what else is new?**

**P.S. The timeline of this story is before the main story starts so by the time our group arrives in Slateport, Ashley's group will be in Petalburg. Also I'm gonna have to use created towns because Slateport and Vernaturf are already used!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Narrator POV<em>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO CONTEST UNTIL A FEW DAYS!?" Samantha yelled.

"Like I said, the contest will take a few days to prepare." The man said.

"We can't wait a few days!" Samantha said.

"If you're interested, there is a contest being held in Cycloud City on the outskirts of Slateport." The man said.

"REALLY!? Which way is it from here!?" Samantha stated with glitter in her eyes.

After the man told Samantha which way it was, she grabbed Hamza's arm and rushed off.

"Samantha slow down!" Hamza said after he was getting rushed.

"We have to get there NOW! C'mon Carrie!" Samantha said, calling out to her friend.

"Why do I even bother?" Carrie stated and ran after her friends.

After getting to the city, our hero's were right on time to register for the contest.

"So this will be your first contest Samantha?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah." Samantha said.

"The contest doesn't start until 3, we have about 2 hours, how about some training?" Hamza proposed.

Our hero's began training rigorously for Samantha's first contest, well two of them were.

"This is the life..." Hamza said as he was lying down relaxing on the beach they were training on. Fennekin had his sunglasses on, joining him.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME TRAIN TOO!" Samantha shouted.

"Just relax..." Hamza stated, unaware of Samantha's yelling.

"Don't worry about it Samantha, I'll help you train." Carrie stated.

1 hour and 55 minutes later...

While Hamza was being lazy on the beach, he turned on his phone because he felt they had been here atleast an hour.

"AHHHH! GUYS WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET TO THE CONTEST!" He stated loudly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY 5 MINUTES!?" Samantha yelled back.

" Oh brother." Carrie said, sighing.

After having to rush to get there, our hero's are currently backstage.

"Relax Samantha, you'll be fine." Carrie tried to calm her friend.

"I wish all it took was some words to settle this down." Samantha said.

"Samantha I know how this feels, believe me I do. And the only way it'll stop is when you get out there, so just know you have our full support!" Hamza's words of encouragement brought some life into Samantha's eyes.

"Thanks you guys." Fennekin jumped off of Hamza's shoulder to rub it's head on Samantha's leg.

Speaking of Samantha, She was wearing a pink frilly dress with pink tights and pink boots that she only wore during special occasions.

"Thanks Fennekin, but you guys should go before you get kicked out." Samantha said smiling.

"Right, good luck!" Carrie said as they left.

"First contest huh?" A girl said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, it feels pretty weird. My name's Samantha by the way, what's yours?" Samantha said.

"I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you." Dawn said smiling at Samantha. **A/N: WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED!?**

"So I take it you're competing too?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah. No need to worry about it." Dawn said.

"Hm?" Samantha muttered out.

"Don't worry about it. I remember my first contest I was so nervous, but just remember this is your first time. Don't feel pressure, everyone makes mistakes." Dawn's words comforted Samantha a tremendous amount.

"Everyone makes mistakes..." Samantha thought.

"Now presenting number 15!" The announcer said.

"I'm up next, gotta run!" Dawn said before walking out of the room.

With things fixed up down backstage we join Carrie up in the stands.

"What took you so long?" Carrie questioned.

"Sorry but I had to make sure we were loaded with snacks!" Hamza said before sitting down and biting into a cheeseburger.

"Do all guys think about food that much?" Carrie asked.

"Most of us do." Hamza said which caused Fennekin and Carrie to sweatdrop.

"And now presenting number 16! Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" At the mention of Dawn's name, the crowd roared loudly.

"Dawn from Twinleaf?" Hamza wondered.

On cue, Dawn rushed out onto the stage.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn called out.

**A/N: Please forgive me if the appeals aren't that good, I'm not really that creative when it comes to this stuff...**

The crowd roared even louder when she called out her signature Pokemon.

"Wow, it seems she's really popular in the contest community." Carrie stated.

"Seems so." But Hamza was just staring intently at her performance.

"Alright Piplup, spin and use Bubblebeam!" Piplup spun and fired a beam of bubbles to the air.

"Now use Ice Beam!" Piplup used Ice Beam on the bubbles, freezing them.

"Now use Drill Peck!" Piplup jumped and used the moves to pop all of the bubbles, creating icy glitters all over the arena.

Piplup landed next to down and both of them bowed.

"Wow, what an amazing combination!" Judge #1 said.

"Simply remarkable!" Judge #2 said.

"A perfectly executed combination of Bubblebeam and Ice Beam!" Nurse Joy said.

"And it seems like the judges and the crowd are loving Dawn!" The announcer said.

Dawn got a perfect 10 from all judges, causing the crowd to roar even louder.

"Wow she's really good!" Carrie said.

Dawn walked off the stage smiling.

"And after such a great performance it's time to take a break! We'll be back shortly!" The announcer said.

"Why have you been so quiet?" Carrie asked Hamza.

"I know that girl." Hamza said.

"It's time for Kiss Cam!" The large TV in the middle of the arena randomly shuffled between area's of the stands before landing directly on Hamza and Carrie.

_Hamza POV_

I froze. Not only was I a little camera shy, but all of the arena was staring at us.

"Uhh..." I managed to mutter out.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" The crowd started to chant.** A/N: What a change of events eh?  
><strong>

_Carrie POV  
><em>

When the entire stadium started to chant, I knew there was no way out of this.

"Carrie we don't have t-" Hamza started nervously before he was cut off. By me.

Before he could retaliate, I grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Fennekin's mouthdropped.

_Samantha POV_

"This is it Samantha. You can do it." I said to myself, I was up next.

I was getting ready to go to where I needed to be until the TV in the room caught my attention.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" The TV sounded.

I turned her attention to the TV, I always loved watching these kind of things. But something was very weird about this one.

"That's..." I started.

Before I could finish, I was caught off guard by Carrie grabbing Hamza and kissing him.

At that moment, I was just overcome with a flurry of emotions. Some were jealousy, anger, but some were shocked, amused, nervous.

I was probably shocked the most, then nervous came second. Because as big as this was, I still had to perform in front of a whole stadium.

"Hey Samantha, you're up next." Dawn came into the room.

But I just stood there.

"Samantha, something wrong?" Dawn's eyes followed mine's and stopped at the TV.

But the TV had already switched to a new couple.

"No I'm fine, by the way Dawn you're performance was great!" I decided I had to push those thoughts back until I finished this.

"Thanks, but you should probably go now, you wouldn't wanna be late for your contest debut!" Dawn urged.

"Right!" I rushed out of the room.

_Hamza POV_

We had finally pulled away after the Kiss Cam had switched to a new place.

"Carrie?" Hamza questioned.

"It was the only way we would get the attention off, sorry." Carrie explained.

Even though it didn't mean anything, I was still shocked. But not that she kissed me, that I liked it.

"Yeah." I say, my attention turning back to the stage.

_Carrie POV_

When he just shrugged it off, I was overcome with relief. I don't know what came over me.

_Narrator POV_

"Thanks for waiting! Now presenting number 17! Samantha from Lilycove City!" The announcer said.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! I've gotta say this is one of the more fun chapters I've written, lots of drama.<strong>

**To answer your question Klay, Hamza, Samantha and Carrie are all 13. And thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**Oh man, next chapter is gonna be reaaaaaaaaally fun to write!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYO PPLZ I'M BACK FOR CHAP 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon HIP HIP HOORAY!**

**Also, sorry if my appeals are boring and uncreative. Battles are more my thing. BUT WHO CARES RIGHT!?**

* * *

><p><em>Narrator POV<em>

"And now it's time for Samantha!" The announcer stated loudly.

Samantha jumped out onto the stage.

_Samantha POV_

I couldn't believe my eyes. For a moment I completely forgot about what happened between Hamza and Carrie. There were thousands of people watching me.

"Right... Dustox dazzle the crowd!" I yelled as I threw Dustox's pokeball. **A/N: Like Samantha's new phrase? It took me one second to think of xD.**

Dustox came out of its pokeball with fiery blue stars.

"Let's start this off with Whirlwind!" I say as Dustox blows a powerful wind throughout the arena.

"What a strong wind! I can barely stay on my feet!" The announcer said.

"Now spin and use String Shot on yourself!" I call out, Dustox covers itself in a cocoon of string.

"What could they be up too!?" The announcer stated. The crowd clearly confused.

"It's time! Use Energy Ball to break free!" I said. I was hoping this would work.

Dustox used Energy Ball to break free, resulting in Energy Ball's glitter being around Dustox as it appeared.

"Wow! Dustox used that move perfectly!" The announcer complimented. The crowd started to make some noise.

"Now! Finish this with Silver Wind!" I say as Dustox blows the glitters from Energy Ball all over the arena, causing the crowd to roar in excitement.

"And would you look at that folks! You can really see the beauty of Dustox!" The announcer said.

But now was the moment of truth.

"I like the way Dustox elegantly used its moves, very good!" Judge #1 said.

"Absolutely remarkable!" Judge #2 said.

"Combining two beautiful moves like that was fantastic!" Nurse Joy said.

"And newcomer Samantha has gotten a score of 27 from the judges! That's the second highest score this round!" The announcer stated loudly, the crowd roaring in response.

I sighed heavily. Dustox landed on my shoulder and I walked off with a smile.

_Hamza POV_

"That was amazing!" Carrie stated with excitement.

"Yeah!" I said with fake enthusiasm in my voice. My mind was still on the kiss, I just can't stop thinking about it.

"And now, we will reveal the matchups in the 1st battle round!" The announcer said.

The matchups unveiled themselves, good thing Samantha wasn't facing Dawn yet.

"We should go meet up with Samantha and tell her the good job she did." Carrie suggested.

While my mind was still in the clouds, that did sound like a good idea.

While we were walking to the contestants room, everything was pretty normal. Well except my head. I just kept looking at Carrie.

"Is something the matter?" Carrie was a psychic trainer, so it was a no-brainer she would know something's going on.

"Nope." I said. It's a good thing she wasn't a master yet, I really wouldn't want my mind to be read right now.

"It's about the kiss isn't it?" Carrie asked. Maybe I thought to soon.

"It's fine, let's just find Samantha." I say, trying to avoid the topic.

She walked in front of me and stared me straight in the eyes.

"Let's just settle this right now, I don't want to drag Samantha into this mess." She said.

I really didn't want to tell her my thoughts, but I knew this was for the best.

"I liked it." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I liked the kiss. Loved it actually." I wasn't usually this brave when it came to speaking.

There was an awkward silence, and I started to regret what I just revealed.

"I-" Carrie started before she was cut off.

"Hey guys!" Samantha spotted us and ran over.

When I look back on this day, I'll have to hug Samantha for saving me from this.

When she made her way over to us, she had a confused expression.

"What's up with you? You guys look so gloom." Samantha said.

When she said that I knew I had to cover up for us, because Carrie was probably still shocked from the news.

"We're just fine! By the way Samantha you were great out there!" I said honestly.

"Aw, I wasn't that good..." She said, blushing.

"I know you weren't good, that's why I said you were great!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Samantha sweatdropped at my words. But she noticed that Carrie was quiet.

"Hey Carrie what's wrong?" She asked.

"Ahh... It's nothing, great job Samantha! You looked like a pro out there!" Carrie stated.

"Awwww you guys are just blowing me away with compliments..." Samantha said, embarrassed.

While we were talking, we were interrupted by a familiar face.

"Hamza!? Is that you!?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn! It's been a while!" I responded.

"You two know eachother?" Samantha questioned.

"Yep, and I can see you haven't changed a bit!" Dawn said, giggling.

"I haven't, have I?" I say chuckling a bit.

While we were talking, Carrie cleared her throat.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, this is Carrie. She's traveling with us also!" I said, introducing Carrie.

"Nice to meet you Carrie! I guess it's not strange at all for one guy to travel with two beautiful girls eh?" Dawn said, nudging me.

"Oh gimme a break!" As I said that we all laughed.

"So how did you guys meet?" Carrie asked.

"Well you remember how I traveled with a guy named Ash in Kalos? That's how I met Dawn!" I said.

"Yeah, I came to Kalos to compete in the Wallace Cup that was being held there." Dawn said.

After we talked for some time, the time came for the contest to start again.

_Narrator POV  
><em>

"Now it's time for the much anticipated battle rounds! ARE YOU READY!?" The announcer declared loudly.

The first battle was going to be Samantha versus a boy named Chris.

The timer sounded off signaling the start of the battle.

* * *

><p>"Mightyena dazzle the crowd!" Samantha called out to her newly caught Pokemon.<p>

"Kirlia go!" Chris said, calling out his Pokemon.

"Alright Mightyena use Quick Attack into Shadow Claw!"

"Oh and Mightyena takes off with outstanding speed!" The announcer said as Chris lost points.

"Rookie mistake. Kirlia use Moonblast into the air!" The Moonblast shattered into several beams and rained down on Mightyena, causing Samantha to lose points and Mightyena to lose health.

"And Chris strikes right back with a shower of Moonblast!" The announcer said.

"Okay Mightyena use Dark Pulse!"

"Another mistake, Kirlia dance to dodge it!" Kirlia elegantly danced around the attack, causing Samantha to lose even more points.

"What?" Samantha was frustrated and confused.

"Samantha is battling like this is a normal battle..." Dawn said as she watched from the TV.

Up in the stands...

"This is a mismatch, Samantha doesn't know that contest battles are completely different from normal battles." Carrie stated.

"Yeah... A normal battle is about strength and speed, a contest battle is about beauty and elegance." Hamza added.

_Samantha POV_

I don't get it, what am I doing wrong?

"And Samantha is just being outmatched by Chris and Kirlia's coordination!" The announcer said.

"Kirlia, use Thunderbolt!"

"Quick Mightyena dodge it!" Mightyena dodged the attack by jumping.

"Now you're wide open! Kirlia use Magical Leaf!" Kirlia nailed the attack and sent Mightyena to the ground, further reducing Samantha's points.

"Now finish this with Moonblast!" Kirlia sent the attack right at Mightyena and I didn't have time to tell it to dodge.

"And that's it! Chris is the winner by knockout!" The announcer said, and the crowd gave Chris an applaud.

I returned Mightyena and walked back into the contestants room, there Dawn was waiting.

"Are you alright Samantha?" Dawn asked.

"No, I'm anything but that. I don't get it, what was I doing wrong?" Samantha asked.

"You we-" Dawn started before she was cut off.

"You were absolutely terrible and out of sync with Mightyena, that's what you did wrong." Chris said walking into the room.

"Excuse me? What's your problem?" I was offended by his words.

"You didn't have to say it so mean!" Dawn said.

"Whatever, take it as you will. It's the truth." As he walked out the room, Hamza and Carrie entered.

"Don't mind that guy Samantha, he's a jerk." Dawn said.

"WHAT DID I MISS LADIES!?" Hamza said loudly, causing the entire room to look at us.

"Now's really not the time Hamza." Dawn said, trying to comfort me.

"Well, the way he said it was bad but he was kinda right Samantha." Carrie said.

When she said that it made me feel even more down.

"Don't worry Samantha, nobody gets it right on there first try. So no need to worry!" Dawn said.

"I got it right on my first tr-" Hamza started.

"Shut up." Dawn said and we all giggled and rolled our eyes at him.

_Narrator POV_

So the contest ended with Dawn beating Chris without losing a single point, in the process making him run away holding back tears.

"So where are you headed next Dawn?" Samantha asked.

"Probably to catch some new Pokemon. I already have 2 ribbons so I can cruise for a bit." She said.

"See you around Dee-Dee!" Hamza said smiling.

"AHHHH! How would you remember that mister!?" Dawn said.

"Dee-Dee?" Carrie questioned.

"It all started when..." Hamza started to explain.

"It all started when NOTHING! Sheesh, see you guys around!" She said as she hurriedly walked off.

_Carrie POV_

We were in our room at the Pokemon Center after eating dinner. Thankfully they had rooms left so we all didn't have to share like Samantha said they used to.

Samantha was fast asleep. I carefully got out of my bed and walked to the door. I had some unfinished business.

I knocked on Hamza's door and after maybe 15 seconds he answered it.

"Eh? Carrie what's the matter?" He asked.

"What's the matter? We never got to finish our conversation earlier!" I say trying to keep a low voice.

"Oh, right. Come in." He says.

I sat down on his bed and he sat next to me.

"Soooo... you were serious about it?" I asked.

"Yeah. It felt amazing." He said blankly.

This felt really awkward. I didn't think through what I would do when it came to this.

I liked the kiss too. I wasn't thinking straight when I did it, but there was this strange spark I felt when my lips touched his.

_Hamza POV_

I wanted that feeling I felt again. I wanted to kiss her again. But the thing that's stopping me is that I don't know my feelings for Carrie yet. I'm not sure if I love her or not. All I knew was at this point, physical attraction drew me to her.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"I don't know Carrie, it's all so confusing. My brain is tellin-" Before I can finish she starts talking.

"Then don't think, just act."

_Carrie POV_

I just forgot about the world. For this one moment I just wanted one thing, and I forgot about all of the other things in life.

"Then don't think, just act." I said as I threw him onto the bed and began aggressively kissing him.

I might not be a pro psychic, but I still had a pretty good idea of what he felt. He didn't resist.

After maybe 3 minutes of intense making out, I removed his pajama shirt.

Even after all the added pleasure of his naked chest, I still wanted more. So I reached for his pajama bottoms.

_Hamza POV_

God this felt amazing. But when I felt her hand tug at my pajama bottoms, it all came crashing down on me.

"Stop." I say, pulling away and knocking her hand away.

"Huh?" She says, confusedly.

"This isn't a soap opera Carrie, you went to far." I say.

"OH! Right, sorry." She said hurriedly.

"That's the first time I've seen you nervous." I say, smirking.

"Shut up and kiss me more." She said rolling her eyes.

_Samantha POV _**A/N: Uh oh...  
><strong>

"OH!" A voice came from the other side of the wall.

"Ugh...why would someone be so loud at 12 in the morning!?" Samantha said, frustrated.

I got up and noticed that Carrie wasn't in bed, and she wasn't in the bathroom.

Normally I would just shrug it off and say she's outside doing psychic training or something, but she's been acting strange ever since that incident with Hamza.

"But still, where could she have gone? Unless..." I start to think the worst.

Curious, I step outside our room into the hallway and walk to the next room, which happens to be Hamza's room...Where the noise came from...Oh god no.

**A/N: xD Don't worry Sam, this is a lemon-free story!**

"What in the world!?" I say in a low voice and notice that the door is cracked.

To be honest, all of this scared me not because of my dirty thoughts, but because I love Hamza. From the day he saved me. That's why at first I didn't like Carrie, but I warmed up to her.

Instead of bursting through the door like I thought of doing, I decide to take a peek.

What I see breaks my heart. It's not as bad as I thought, but it still feels like someone stabbed me in the heart.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! What a chapter! This story has taken a turn from adventure comedy to DRAAAAAAAMA! Don't worry after all of this is settled we'll go back to adventuring!<strong>

**Also, I just wanna say thank you to all of you reviewers. You guys are the reason I enjoy writing this story.**

**Klay: It's coming soon! Don't worry!**

**Herny: Carrie plays more of the supporting role in terms of goals and dreams, like Brock.**


	7. Chapter 7

**IT IS TIIIIIME! CHAP 7 YO!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ALERT THE MEDIA!**

**Am I the only one that thinks Hoenn's map is confusing?**

* * *

><p><em>Carrie POV<em>

After that crazy night I had just woken up. It was around 9 AM, the time we usually pack up and start adventuring.

"Yawn..." I say as I sit up from my bed.

"I see you're up." Samantha said looking over to me.

"Yeah, just had a really nice dream." I say. Good thing she doesn't know what really happened last night. **A/N: Oh you are going to be surprised...**

"What was it about?" Samantha asked, putting her hand under her chin.

"Uhh..." I didn't think she would ask that.

"Private?" Samantha questioned.

"We-" I started before I was saved.

"WHAZ UP PEEPS!" Hamza shouted loudly before putting a piece of sausage in his mouth, Fennekin's face stuffed with Pokemon food.

"Geez, you're gonna wake up the entire city if you keep that up!" Samantha said, I could only giggle.

"HEY ENTIRE CITY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP!" Hamza continued shouting.

Even after a night like that, he was still the same clumsy guy around me.

_Samantha POV_

Even though I was annoyed by his shouting, his positiveness and humor were difficult to be upset at. I decided I would push my feelings about what I saw back, I wouldn't want to ruin that cute smile right now.

"I guess we should get going then?" Carrie suggested.

"Yeah we should." Hamza added.

"Agreed." I added further.

There was a silence.

"WELL GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" I said while throwing a pillow at him, laughing.

"AH!" He rushed out after being hit in the face.

"That's one way to say it." Carrie said, smiling.

"Yeah, you can go first." I say.

**A/N: Blah blah blah they get ready and leave the Pokemon Center.**

"So where to next?" Carrie questions.

"I have no idea." Hamza said, causing me to facepalm.

"The next Gym is in Mauville City." I say.

_Narrator POV_

As our hero's make their way to Mauville City...

"Hey! Come back you!" A boy shouted as a Breloom ran past our hero's and deeper into the woods.

"WOAH!" Hamza exclaimed as he was taken aback, Fennekin landing on his face.

"Hey! COME BACK YOU DUMB THING! ARGH!" The boy appeared also, panting.

"Is that you're Breloom?" Samantha asked.

"And just why are you calling a Pokemon dumb?" Carrie added.

When the boy was finished panting and looked up, his eyes glittered.

"And just who are you you beautiful thing?" He said, his eyes on Samantha.

"Excuse me!?" Hamza said as he got up.

"Not you loser, I'm talking to your hot friend." The boy said.

"Who are you calling a loser!?" Hamza said as he glared at the boy, Fennekin jumping off of his shoulder and assuming a battle stance.

"Who else do you think I was talking to!?" The boy glared back.

"You've got some nerve!" Hamza was irritated by the boy's rudeness.

"You've got even more nerve!" The boy responded.

"ENOUGH!" Carrie said, coming between the two.

"Just answer our questions." Samantha said.

"Well I'd do anything for you beautiful." He said with a smirk.

Samantha couldn't help but blush a bit at the boys compliments.

"That's not my Breloom, I was trying to catch it. And I was calling it dumb because it kept on running, blue hair." The boy explained.

"Maybe it ran because you're a terrible trainer!" Hamza said, starting the argument back up.

"Let's see you catch it then loser!" The boy said back.

"Stop it!" Carrie said, sighing.

"Let's have a battle! If I win then you're girlfriend is mine!" The boy exclaimed.

"WHAT KIND OF BET IS THAT!?" Hamza responded back, raising his voice a lot.

"Is the little pussy cat scared!?" The boy taunted.

**A/N: Just to give a little description so you guys won't stay in the dark, this jer- err, boy has short black hair, green eyes, a tropical shirt, beige shorts, a blue backpack, and black sneakers.**

Even though the boy mentioned her like she was an object, Samantha was amused by their argument over her.

"Pussy cat!? HA! I'm not the one making stupid bets!" Hamza responded.

_Samantha POV_

Wow, I've never seen Hamza this riled up. It's like the boy is threatening him... wait what?

"Are you to scared to battle because you know you're gonna lose your girl!?" The boy said.

At this point, Carrie and Fennekin were just standing there watching.

"I don't need to prove anything to you!" Hamza retaliated.

"So I'll just take her then!" The boy said. I was really starting to dislike how he was talking.

"The heck you will!" Hamza said back.

This was so amusing. But what really hit me is that... He never denied me being his girlfriend. And he's defending me like I am his...

**A/N: This argument could go on forever but let's just skip to the good part xD  
><strong>

_Hamza POV  
><em>

I don't know why I was so defensive, Samantha was just my friend. But just the picture in my mind of her being with this jerk was enough to make me sick. Was this jealousy? No, I'm just looking out for a friend right?

"Uh... Okay! The battle between Hamza and Chad will now begin!" Carrie stated. We got her to be the referee.

"Grovyle it's your time!" Chad shouted.

"Raichu showtime buddy!" I shouted. This was an important battle.

* * *

><p>"Raichu use Thunderbolt!" Raichu fired the attack at Grovyle.<p>

"Grovyle use Quick Attack!" Grovyle dodged and hit Raichu with incredible speed.

"Raichu you okay!?" Raichu quickly got up and nodded. "Then use Focus Blast!" Raichu fired a blue ball at Grovyle.

"Grovyle use Energy Ball!" The two attacks collided and formed a massive explosion.

"Raichu use Volt Tackle!" Raichu charged through the smoke and hit Grovyle with it's most powerful move.

"Grovyle no!" Grovyle slowly got up.

"Now use Quick Attack!"

"Grovyle use Leaf Blade!"

As the battle raged on, I felt a drop of rain on my head.

* * *

><p><em>Samantha POV<em>

It started to rain harshly. Fennekin rushed over to me, scared of the water.

"Don't worry Fennekin, I'll keep you safe." I said as I picked up Fennekin and held him closely.

It was amazing. I could see their eyes, brown and green, burning with determination. They wouldn't stop until someone was the victor.

"You guys should stop! It's dangerous to battle in the r-" Carrie was interrupted by Hamza raising his hand to signal her to stop.

"We won't stop till it's over! Right Raichu?" Raichu let out it's signature battle cry in response.

"And we won't give up until Samantha is mine!" Grovyle letting out it's battle cry in response.

I was really starting to dislike Chad, but Hamza was fighting like he would die if he didn't win. Even though the bet was stupid and I would just say no anyway. Is that how much he cares about me?

_Hamza POV_

I haven't felt this way since my last battle with Ash. But it was time for it to end.

"Grovyle end this with Leaf Storm! FULL POWER!" Grovyle stirred up an impressive storm and hurled it at Raichu.

"Raichu use Volt Tackle! MAX POWER!" Raichu tried to fight it's way through the storm.

"GO GROVYLE!" The storm became stronger.

"YOU CAN DO IT RAICHU!"

_Raichu POV_

"YOU CAN DO IT RAICHU!" I could hear Hamza's voice. It was full of hope.

"*I can't lose!*" Raichu's heart and spirit grew in strength.

_Narrator POV_

"CHA RAI!" The Volt Tackle became so powerful and bright that it engulfed the entire battlefield.

**A/N: Writing battles is so much fun!**

When the smoke cleared Grovyle was down for the count.

"Grovyle can't battle! Hamza and Raichu win!" Carrie announced.

"Great job Raichu, take a nice long rest." Hamza said as he returned Raichu.

"Thanks Grovyle, return." Chad said as he called back Grovyle.

"That was a great battle Hamza." Carrie said as she walked over.

"I didn't expect you to get all defensive over little ol me..." Samantha said, nudging him. Fennekin smirking.

"Huh? It's not like that. Just looking out for a friend." He said.

Samantha was saddened by this, she was expecting him to sweep her off her feet.** A/N:** **So****rry Sam, it wouldn't be fun if you had your way that easy!**

"By the way...WHO'S THE LOSER NOW!?" Hamza said suddenly, putting his arm around Samantha.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Chad said before walking off.

"Glad he's gone." Carrie said.

"Yeah, by the way why is your arm around me?" Samantha questioned curiously.

"To show him you're not available." Hamza responded.

Samantha blushed at this. Carrie was not amused. **A/N: As they always say, you can't have both!**

"Anyway, we should get going." Carrie said.

And so, after quite the meeting with a rude young man, our journey continues!

"WHO IS SAYING THAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, two chapters in one day! AND I DO IT ALL FOR THE PEOPLE! <strong>

**Thanks for reviewing guys! And before you ask, yes Chad is officially Hamza's rival. (And love rival if ya know what I mean.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY PEEPS! I should stop writing in caps xD! Anyway it's time for chapta 8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. COME AT ME BRO!**

**Starwarrior18: It's kind of said in the chapter that he has a thing for Samantha, so...YAH!**

**Herny: Yeah, I don't want to spoil what it'll evolve into just yet.**

**Klay: I have an upcoming battle for Carrie when we get to Mauville City. Just a hint, it's gonna be against a Gym Leader. And no it's not gonna be Watson.**

**Cliff: Espeon was kinda her first Pokemon, so yeah they battle a lot.**

**Without further ado, let's go into the world...*pause* OF POKEMON!**

**Oh yeah, the evil team of the story will make their debut this chapter. o_0**

* * *

><p><em>Narrator POV<em>

We join our hero's as they enjoy a peaceful lunch on their way to Mauville City, home of Hamza's next gym battle.

"THAT'S MY SANDWICH!" Hamza shouted.

"YOU ALREADY HAD 5!" Samantha shouted back.

"Can't you guys just split it in half?" Carrie added.

"NO!" They both said.

As for the Pokemon, Azurill and Eevee and were playing catch with each other, Espeon and Abra were meditating, Fennekin, Raichu, Mudkip and Mightyena were laughing together, and Masquerain and Dustox were flying around.

"You two wouldn't get along if your lives depended on it..." Carrie said, sweatdropping.

Samantha and Hamza just glared at each other.

"So why did we come to the woods instead of going along the path?" Samantha asked.

"I want to catch that Breloom Chad was chasing." Hamza said as they made their way through woods.

"I wonder if there are any Psychic Pokemon here." Carrie added.

_? POV_

"Hey Jake, come look at this." A woman in her mid-twenties said.

"Better be something Helen." A man near the same age replied.

They were in a flying aircraft above our hero's, spying on them with binoculars. Particularly paying attention to Fennekin on Hamza's shoulder.

"That's a rare fire type!" Helen said.

Jake pulled out a Pokedex and scanned it.

"It's a Fennekin, a Pokemon found only in the Kalos Region!" Jake said, his voice becoming excited.

"So, what if we give it to the boss!?" Helen said.

"Raises here we come!" They both said in unison.

_Narrator POV_

"And that's how I be-" Hamza started before he was cut off.

"BOOM BOOM!" A miniature firework came in front of our hero's.

"What!?" Samantha said.

**A/N: Epic motto time!**

"What you say? What you will!" Helen said.

"It's time for the thrill!" Jake added.

"To cover the land in desolate flames!" Helen said.

"To put water on it's banes!" Jake added.

"To reach for the world and all of it's treasures!" Helen said.

"To take whatever's not ours!" Jake said.

"The red hot flame of evil! I am Helen!" Helen said.

"The cool blue flame of desire! I am Jake!" Jake said.

"Team Magma bursting with the speed of flames!" Helen said.

"Give up now or we'll leave you in our reins!" Jake said.

There was a silence.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Hamza said with glitter in his eyes.

"Pardon?" Helen said.

"The lyrics, the rhyming, AMAZING!" Hamza exclaimed.

"This might be easier than we thought..." Jake said quietly.

"Hamza, those are bad people." Carrie said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"How do you figure?" Samantha asked.

"They're bad!? Aww!" Hamza said.

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Helen said.

"Gah! Whatever, we'll be taking that Pokemon off you!" Jake said, pointing at Fennekin.

"Huh? I'd like to see you try." Hamza retaliated, Fennekin jumping off of his head and barking at the enemies.

"I'll help you!" Samantha said, calling out her Mudkip.

"Ha! We don't have time for you pests!" Helen said as she swiftly brought out a machine arm and grabbed Fennekin with it.

"FENNEKIN!" Hamza shouted.

"Mudkip use Ice Beam!" Samantha called out, but they had already put down a smoke screen and begun to take off on their airship.

"Espeon come out and use Psychic!" Carrie called out her signature Pokemon.

Espeon successfully stopped them from escaping.

"Why you measly! Zangoose use Flamethrower!" Jake called out his Pokemon.

"Mudkip use Water Gun!" Both of the attacks collided, forming an explosion sending everyone in different directions of the forest.

Carrie had ended up with Fennekin and Espeon, Hamza ended up with Samantha, and Team Magma ended up with Mudkip and Zangoose.

_Carrie POV_

"Ugh... where am I? Espeon?" I muttered out.

Espeon awakened, and I realized Fennekin was with me to. We had been split up.

"Come on guys, we have to find the others." I said as Fennekin and Espeon follow me.

_Samantha POV  
><em>

"Thanks Samantha. I owe you big time." Hamza said showing his appreciation.

After we had been split up, Hamza got a big cut on the back of his right hand. I had helped him cover it up.

"No problem." I say smiling. Even though we fought a lot, he was still kind.

"Hey did you see Fennekin?" Hamza asked.

"No, oh god what if he's still with those people? I don't see Mudkip either!" I propose.

"We've got to get moving now!" He say's as he gets up.

"I know! Dustox I need your help!" I say as I throw Dustox's pokeball.

"Great idea! Masquerain!" He says as he calls out to his flying type.

_Team Magma POV_

"Ugh... my poor back..." Jake said as he lay on the ground.

"Get up slacker! This could be our chance to grab that Fennekin!" Helen said.

"How? We lost it in the explosion!" Jake responded.

"We'll use this!" Helen said holding up a tied up Mudkip.

"Genius!" Jake replied.

_Carrie POV_

"This forest is weird..." I said, scared a little.

It seemed like someone was watching us... something...

"DUSKULL!" Something jumped out at me. My heart skipped a beat at that moment and I fell back.

"AHH!" I yelled for a second.

The thing only chuckled at me, but I was still scared out of my mind. Espeon and Fennekin stood in front of me.

The... Pokemon? Broke out into a full on laughter at this.

"What's so funny!?" I shout at it.

Espeon soon gets irritated at it mocking me and fires a Hidden Power at it, hitting it right in the face.

"Espeon... I don't think that was..." I couldn't finish my sentence before the Pokemon fires a Shadow Ball directly at Espeon, knocking it out.

"Espeon!" I panic and rush to Espeon's side.

"Duskull...DUSKULL DUSKULL!" The Pokemon starts laughing again. Fennekin growls at it.

"You...think...THIS IS A GAME!?" I suddenly shout after returning Espeon to it's pokeball. Fennekin and Duskull look at me with fear in their eyes, it's been a while since I was this mad.

"EEVEE GO!" I call out as I send out Eevee's pokeball.

"EEVEE TEAR THAT THING TO SHREDS WITH SHADOW BALL!" Even Eevee was a little scared of me at this point.

The Shadow Ball hit Duskull dead-on, it being unable to dodge while I was having my rage fit.

"KEEP DOING IT!" I order and Duskull it unable to dodge the consecutive Shadow Balls, getting knocked out.

Reacting off of rage and instinct, I throw a pokeball with all my might at Duskull.

..._Uno._

_...Dos._

_...Tres._

Ping! The pokeball made it's signature sound to signal a successful capture.

I finally come back to my senses and see something other than red.

"I guess...I caught a Duskull! Yay!" I cheer. But Fennekin and Eevee are still looking at me puzzled.

"Hm? Something wrong?" I ask. They are quick to deny.

"Then let's go find the others! Eevee hops on one shoulder and Fennekin hops on the other.

**A/N: 0_o Now we know not to mess with Carrie!**

_Samantha POV  
><em>

"You guys seen anything yet?" Hamza shouted to the two flying Pokemon. He got nothing in response which caused him to sigh.

"I really hope Fennekin and Mudkip are okay..." I say.

"I do too..." He added.

There was a long silence as we walked in the forest.

Even though our Pokemon were lost and we were worried sick, we were finally alone.

"Hey Hamza?" I say.

"Hm?" He says, turning his attention from the search to me.

"What do you plan on doing in the future? Like after you achieve your goals?" I ask.

"What do I plan to do? Well I never thought of that. I guess I just like to live life as it goes by." He responds.

"Do you plan to settle down? You know, have kids?" I ask curiously.

"Well to be honest, I don't like the idea of having to take care of someone for 18 years. Teaching them everything, it seems like a lot of work. And I just don't think it's worth all the time you put in. Settling down is something I'll do probably after I've outlived my prime." He explained.

I was surprised when I heard him say that, I've never heard anyone say they didn't want kids and give some really good reasons for it.

"What about you Sam?" He asked, catching me off-guard.

"Sam? Sheesh, You make it sound like I'm a boy." I say causing both of us to have a laugh.

"I kinda like the idea of having kids. It's kinda like having a mini version of you! And I don't know about you, but my mom says I was the cutest thing when I was a baby!" I say, him having a little chuckle.

"I'll probably settle down when I find the one." I say seriously.

"The one?" He questions.

"The one that I can't live without, the one that will be there for me for the rest of my life, the one that will grow old with me." I say.

"That's pretty deep." He says.

"So when you say after you've outlived your prime, what do you mean?" I ask more.

"When I no longer have the young bones. Probably mid thirties." He said blankly.

"Dust! Masque!" Our Pokemon call.

"Looks like they've found something!" I say.

"You guys!" We hear a familiar voice running towards us.

"Carrie!" We both say in unison. We returned our flying Pokemon.

"Fenna!" Fennekin says jumping off Carrie's shoulder and hugging it's trainer.

"Fennekin you're alright! Thanks so much Carrie!" Hamza said, delighted that they were reunited.

"That's awesome! So...is Mudkip with you Carrie?" I ask.

There was a silence.

"I thought it was with you." Carrie said.

"So if it's not with you... and it's not with us... then that could only mean..." Hamza said, hinting towards.

"LOOKING FOR THIS FISH!?" A sadly familiar voice said.

The Team Magma duo appeared in their airship. Holding Mudkip hostage.

"MUDKIP! How dare you people do this to a Pokemon!" I shouted.

"Let Mudkip go right now Team Magma!" Hamza yelled towards them.

"Hamza! Let's fight them!" Carrie said while Eevee jumped off of her shoulder and took battle stance, Fennekin following suit.

"I would be careful if I were youuuuu~" Helena said.

"You wouldn't want this poor helpless thing to get hurt would you?" Jake added.

"That's dirty! How could you!" I say.

"We're the bad guys of course we play dirty!" Helena said, sticking out her tongue.

"Now I'd advise you hand over Fennekin if you don't want this one going splat!" Jake added.

"Why do you want Fennekin so bad anyway!?" Hamza questioned.

"Easy! It's a rare fire type! Now hand it over!" Helena said.

"What do we do guys?" Hamza asked.

"We can't give them Fennekin!" I said.

"I know, we're going to have to use Fennekin as bait and then strike." Carrie said, stating her plan.

"But how would that work?" Hamza questioned.

But then, A miracle happened.

"BRELOOOOOOOM!" A Pokemon came out and hit Team Magma's airship with a Mach Punch, and catching the falling Mudkip in the process.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Jake shouted.

"NO WE LOST MUDKIP!" Helena shouted also.

Breloom landed in front of us and gave Mudkip back to me.

"Oh Mudkip! I'm so sorry!" I say as I hug Mudkip.

"Wow! Thanks a lot Breloom!" Hamza said with admiration.

"You really helped us out!" Carrie added.

Breloom just nodded and then turned back to the Team Magma duo's airship.

"Hey we can work this out right Breloom?" Helena said nervously.

"Yes! We have some lovely Pokemon fo-" Breloom fired a powerful Seed Bomb on them, blowing up their airship and sending them flying.

"WE'LL GET YOU NEXT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" They say in unison as they disappear in the distance.

After that whole incident was settled, Breloom decided to go with Hamza. Now we're camping out for the night.

_Hamza POV_

I'm in my tent with Fennekin. Samantha decided to stay with Carrie in her tent. By this time I've already tried to sleep, but something has been bothering me for some time now.

I notice Carrie is outside.

"Can't sleep?" Carrie asked without even looking back at me.

"What gave it away?" I said.

"I can sense you, I guess I've gotten used to your aura." She says.

I sit down next to her.

"I know what's going on between you two." She says which makes me sigh.

"Carrie, I realize now why I liked the kiss. It's not because I love you, it's because my body is telling me you're attractive." I explain.

"It's just... I've never really been kissed before." Carrie said.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." I say astounded.

"It's because the boys I've been around have all been jerks. Even the ones that act nice only do that because..." She didn't want to finish.

"I get it. A lot of guys are like that, they have no sense of respect or dignity. If I was ever like that I don't think I would be able to look at myself in the mirror." I say.

"So when I met you and saw your relationship with Samantha, I guess I couldn't believe there were boys that were different. That's probably what drew me to you." She says.

"Can't blame you." I say, smirking and putting my hands behind my head.

"I guess all guys do have things in common." She said sweatdropping. Causing us to both chuckle.

"We probably will never forget the kiss, but how about we put this behind us and be friends?" I suggest.

"Best friends." She corrected me.

And after that talk, I was able to sleep like a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, this chapter did a number on my fingers and back, Not to mention taking like 5 hours to complete! But hey, I enjoyed it. Hope all of you guys will too. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**9 LIVES DOODS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...Half Life 3 confirmed?**

**Justin: Nah, Hamza and Carrie are best friends. No more romance between them.**

**Cliff: Thanks, it feels really nice for you to say something like that.**

**Matt: The Duskull was freaking making a joke out her xD**

**Klay: **

**Guest: Not now lol.**

* * *

><p><em>Narrator POV<br>_

We join our hero's as they arrive in Mauville City, home of Hamza's third gym battle!

"HELLO MAUVILLE CITY!" Hamza shouted loudly, causing people to stop and stare a bit.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Samantha questioned, sweatdropping a bit.

"Well excuuuuuuse me princess!" Hamza responded.

"Where should we go first?" Carrie said.

"Let's go to the Gym!" Hamza suggested.

"We should go shopping!" Samantha retaliated.

"No way!" Hamza said.

"Shopping first!" Samantha said.

"Oh geez." Carrie muttered out, sweatdropping.

After some complaining, our hero's decide to head to the Gym first.

"Let's go then!" Hamza said before the doors opened and he bumped into someone, Fennekin falling with him.

"Hamza! Are you alright?" Samantha said rushing to his side.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that." Hamza said looking up to the woman.

"*Could she be?*" Carrie thought.

"Watch where you're going next time." She said helping him up.

"Sometimes I go to fast I guess! My name's Hamza, and this is my partner Fennekin." Hamza said, Fennekin waving his paws.

"I'm Samantha, nice to meet you." Samantha said.

"I'm Carrie." Carrie said bluntly.

"Nice to meet you all. May I?" She said, pointing at Fennekin.

"Sure." Hamza replied.

She gently held Fennekin and stared into it's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Samantha asked.

"This Pokemon has very strong psychic powers, you've raised it well." She said rubbing Fennekin's fur, earning a coo from it.

"Thanks, but how did you-" Hamza started.

"You're Sabrina aren't you?" Carrie suddenly asked.** A/N: Who saw that coming!?**

"Yes, I am indeed Sabrina." Sabrina responded.

"Sabrina? You mean you're THE Sabrina!? I've heard so many great things about you!" Samantha said with glitter in her eyes.

"I'm quite flattered you know of me young coordinator." Sabrina replied, smiling.

"Wait so you're a psychic? CAN YOU SEE THE FUTURE!?" Hamza said, joining Samantha.

"Sometimes I get visions of the future, young trainer." She said.

She put Fennekin back on Hamza's shoulder and walked over to Carrie.

"So you're trying to be psychic Pokemon master young lady?" She asked.

"Uh, Y-yes." Carrie replied nervously.

"Why don't you come inside and show me you're Pokemon?" She suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Hamza said excitedly.

"Yeah! We get to see a top Gym Leaders Pokemon!" Samantha added.

_Carrie POV_

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I see you've brought guests Sabrina!" A thick man said.

"You don't have to be so loud, Watson." Sabrina said, facepalming.

"Looks like you're not alone in that department Hamza!" Samantha said nudging him.

"I guess not!" Hamza said, pumping his fist.

Watson walked over and just stared, causing us to get uncomfortable.

"WAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAAHAAAAHAHAH! I am Watson, the incredible...the amazing...the ELECTRIFYING GYM LEADER!" Watson said, posing.

There was a silence.

"And that is why nobody takes you seriously." Sabrina stated bluntly, causing us to laugh and Watson to fall down.

After that, we all sat down to take break.

"So, why are you here instead of at your gym Sabrina?" Hamza asked.

"Wesll, I wanted to catch a certain Pokemon." Sabrina said before getting up and tossing a Pokeball.

"METANG!" The Pokemon cried loudly.

**"**I've never seen that Pokemon before!" Hamza said as he rushed over to Metang.

"Of course, Metang is a Psychic type right?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, and while I was here, I figured I'd pay my old friend Watson a visit." Sabrina said.

While we were talking, I had this sudden urge.

"Sorry to interrupt, but will you battle me Sabrina?" I ask her.

"Hmm? What's with the sudden request?" Sabrina questioned.

"I want to test my skills against one of the best psychics in the world!" I respond.

* * *

><p><em>Hamza POV<em>

Somehow they had gotten me to referee this match.

"The 3 on 3 battle between Carrie and Sabrina will now begin!" I shout.

"Go Espeon!" Carrie called out to her best Pokemon.

"Starting off strong I see? Alakazam!" Sabrina called out to her best Pokemon as well.

"BATTLE BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" I always wanted to say that.

"Espeon use Dazzling Gleam!" Espeon let out a blinding beam of light.

"Pitiful. Alakazam use Shadow Ball." Alakazam was unfazed by the attack and hit Espeon directly with Shadow Ball, knocking it out.

"Woah. With just one hit..." Samantha was taken aback.

"That's the power of an elite Gym Leader like Sabrina!" Watson smiled.

"Espeon...return."

"What's the matter? What happened to all that confidence?" Sabrina called out Carrie.

"This hasn't ended yet! Duskull go!" Carrie called out her second Pokemon.

"Alakazam use Energy Ball." Alakazam fired a green ball at Duskull.

"Ha! Duskull dodge it and use Dark Pulse!" Duskull easily dodged the attack and fired a pulse of darkness at Alakazam.

"Alakazam use Shadow Ball." The Shadow Ball easily broke through the Dark Pulse and knocked out Duskull.

"This battle is boring me." Sabrina said lazily.

"It won't for long! Go Abra!" Carrie called out her last Pokemon.

"This should be good." Sabrina said to herself.

"Alright! Abra use Psyshock!" Abra started to fire the attack at Alakazam.

"Use Psychic." Alakazam knocked the move right back to Abra, severely damaging it.

_Carrie POV_

This is unbelievable. How am I gonna become the worlds best psychic trainer if I can't even beat one of Sabrina's Pokemon!?

"Don't give up!" Samantha shouted from the sidelines.

"You can do it!" Hamza shouted also.

Just hearing their encouraging voices filled with hope, was enough to get me back to my senses.

"You heard that Abra!? We might not be as strong as they are, but that doesn't mean we can't give it our all!" I shouted to Abra.

Then Abra started to glow. It was happening.

"Could it be?" Samantha questioned.

"It's evolving!" Watson said.

After the glow was finished, my new Pokemon let out a proud cry.

"KADABRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kadabra said loudly.

"Unbelievable, Abra heard her voice and responded by evolving..." Sabrina was amazed.

Then Kadabra let out a powerful beam of psychic energy.

"It's using Psybeam!" Hamza said excitedly.

Alakazam tried to block the attack, but was knocked back by the new power of Kadabra.

"That's awesome Kadabra! You just learned Psybeam!" I said with a smile which caused Kadabra to look back and nod.

Just then, Sabrina walked onto the battlefield and started clapping.

"I think this battle is over." Sabrina said smiling.

"Huh?" I say confused.

"You've proven yourself. You were able to bring the most out of your Pokemon, that is something very few people have achieved." Sabrina explained.

"Thank you Sabrina." I said, bowing.

Kadabra and Alakazam shook each others hands as well.

_Narrator POV_

Our hero's were outside of the gym, where the sun was already setting.

"So Carrie, how would you like to train with me?" Sabrina suggested.

"Huh? Like go with you?" Carrie said.

"Yes, I have a lot of things I want to teach you. What do you say?" Sabrina asked.

Carrie was hesitant. She was enjoying traveling the world with her friends, a lot actually. But if she trained with Sabrina it could be extremely beneficial for her.

"What do you guy think...?" Carrie asked.

"Go for it. Your dream is important." Samantha said.

"Yeah, it'll be lame without you around, but you should go." Hamza said smirking, Samantha glaring at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'LL BE LAME!?" Samantha yelled.

"I MEAN YOU'RE PRETTY BORING!" Hamza retaliated.

"Oh brother." Carrie said chuckling.

"The choice is yours Carrie." Sabrina offered her hand.

...

"I'll go with you." Carrie said after taking a moment to think.

"Glad to have you on board. See you all later." Sabrina was about to teleport them somewhere.

"Bye." Hamza and Samantha said in unison.

"Wait! I want to do one last thing!" Carrie stopped her.

"Hmm? Ah, I see." Sabrina said.

"What is it Carrie?" Hamza asked.

"This is for you." She said, holding out a pokeball.

"This..." Hamza was at a loss for words.

"It's Azurill, I want it to be a symbol of our friendship. The next time see each other, I want it to have grown into a big Azumarill." Carrie explained.

"We'll be friends forever, right?" Samantha walked over.

"Right!" Hamza and Carrie said in unison.

"Just look at those kids..." Sabrina said.

"Are you gonna cry!?" Watson said chuckling.

"Shut up. You know I don't cry." Sabrina said, pouting.

"I'm ready now Sabrina." Carrie said, walking over to Sabrina.

"Right, hold on tight." Sabrina prepared to teleport.

"ADIOS AMIGO!" Hamza said right before they left.

"You always have to make a big scene don't you?" Samantha asked sweatdropping.

"So I take it you want you're Gym battle now right?" Watson asked.

"Yes please!" Hamza said.

"WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Watson said with the biggest grin. **A/N: Watson is such a troll xD**

_Hamza POV  
><em>

It was midnight. Samantha and Fennekin were fast asleep.

For some reason, she looked really...eh, cute I suppose when she was sleeping. The way she let her hair down was beautiful.

...Wait what!?

* * *

><p><strong>WOOPDEDOO! AND THAT WAS CHAP 9! How do I write so much you ask!? #ManOfThePeople<br>**

**Updated teams brah**

**Hamza: Raichu, Fennekin, Breloom, Masquerain, Azurill.  
><strong>

**Samantha: Mudkip, Mightyena, Dustox.**

**Carrie: Kadabra, Espeon, Duskull, Eevee.**

**Before anyone asks YES Carrie will return to the story. Maybe around the 6-7th Gym? Idk yet.**


	10. Special

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. (Insert catchy comment here)**

**Sup guys! This is gonna be the first of my special "Flashback" chapters. I'm doing this mainly to celebrate me making it to chapter 10! But the bigger reason** **is**** that this story has gotten such positive feedback that I feel you guys deserve more. So without further ado, let's go! *Cue Flashback*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hamza POV<br>_

This is it. This is the day we settle our rivalry. To be honest, I'm pretty nervous. This is the first time I've made it this far in a league.

"Hey! Get up sleepy face!" A kid girl's voice said to me, that's gotta be Bonnie.

"Ehhh...?" I say groggily as I sit up.

"We're all up! Clemont told me to let you sleep, but if you wanna get some more training in before your match today you've gotta get up!" Bonnie said.

"Alright fine I'm up!" I say trying to hold back my stress.

"Hey what's wrong? You seem off today." Bonnie replied.

"This is a big day Bonnie, I've got a lot on my mind." I say.

"Hey Bonnie! What are you doing?" Clemont called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Bonnie said as she rushed down, closing the door on the way out.

When she leaves I flop back down on my bed. I'm not really sleepy, but the bed feels so comfortable today. Nah, I better get up.

I go through my usual morning routine, taking a long time in the bathroom making sure I look my best. I decide to put on the clothes I wear when I want to look stylish. **A/N: Grey Fedora, grey checked shirt, grey striped pants, black loafers.**

I walk downstairs to the food cafeteria where Clemont, Serena and Bonnie are.

"I see you're up. I'm sorry if Bonnie disturbed your sleep." Clemont said glaring at Bonnie, only to receive a wink back.

"It's all good Clemont, I needed to get up anyway." I respond.

"Ash is outside training, he said he wanted to talk to you once you've finished." Serena said.

"That's nice." I have a short reply.

"You seem kinda off today, nervous?" Clemont asked.

"Kind of, sort of." I say.

"Don't be! You'll show that meanie for sure!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Bonnie, you shouldn't talk about people behind their backs." Serena said.

"But she always treats you badly!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie..." Clemont was about to scold her.

"It's alright Bonnie. That's why she's my rival, we don't like each other." I explain as I begin to eat.

After I finish, we all head out to the battlefield where Ash is training.

"Hey Ash!" I wave as I run over to him.

"Hamza! Glad to see you're awake!" Ash responded.

Fennekin, who had been helping Ash train ran over to me and hopped on my shoulder.

"So... what did you wanna talk about?" I ask.

"Well... you know how your last battle went and all." Ash paused. I cringed a bit at the mention of her and I's last battle.

Even though it was a fairly close match, the way she won was crushing to me. **A/N: If you guys are wondering who this person is, it'll come soon.**

"Anyway, I really just wanted to wish you luck. I know how it feels for this to be you're first time in the semi-finals." Ash explained.

"Thanks Ash." I say.

We train some more and after getting our Pokemon healed up, we head over to the Pokemon League tournament building.

"Well look who's here!" A familiar voice sounded as we walked in.

"Hey Iris! You're gonna be here for the last bit?" Ash said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss something this exciting for the world!" She responded.

Eventually, I found myself walking down the hallway to the trainers room. Then she showed up.

As our paths crossed, there was a silence.

"You getting ready to lose? History does tend to repeat itself." She said as she looked at the wall.

Elena. That was her name. She has driven me crazy ever since we first met and she beat me with her Braxien. **A/N: Medium blonde hair, Hazel eyes, lighter skin tone then Hamza's, Black tie blouse, grey pleated skirt, long grey socks, zipped grey boots, white cycling cap.**

"Save the trash talk for when the battles over." I say without care.

"Whatever." She says as she walks past me.

When I feel her body heat walking past me, I'm reminded of something.

*Great hatred is sometimes just repressed love.* Diantha's words echoed in my head.

After maybe an hour or so, it was time for the tournament to continue. There were only 4 battles left so we got plenty of time to compose ourselves.

The first battle was Ash vs a guy named Dave. The battle last for about 30 minutes maybe, and Ash won 4-0.

Ash had gone through this tournament with an extremely good record, he was probably the best trainer here. Probably.

Now it was time for the battle everyone was hyping. We hadn't battled since she beat me in our 6 on 6 battle at that big tournament in Lumiose.

Apparently people had somehow caught on to our on-going rivalry, and the crowd was louder than it had ever been before.

"This is it Hamza. All your work, your effort, this is what it all comes down to. Just go out there and give it your everything." I calmed my nerves down a bit while Fennekin just watched.

I walked out onto the battlefield, and people were shouting my name. Almost chanting. I guess my battles were fun to watch. Fennekin got some attention as well.

When Elena walked out, the place somehow got louder then it already was.

"ARE YOU READY PEOPLE!?" The announcer shouted his lungs out.

"Trainers send out your Pokemon!" The referee had to shout so we could hear him.

"Fennekin?" Fennekin immediately understood and jumped down onto the battlefield.

"Aggron show your strength!" She threw her pokeball and an Aggron appeared and shook the ground just by landing.

**A/N: I would suggest you whip out some epic music, this battle is gonna be awesome xD!**

"BATTLE BEGIN!" The ref called out loudly.

* * *

><p>"Fennekin, start this off with Flamethrower!" Fennekin fires a powerful beam of fire at Aggron.<p>

"Aggron use Stone Edge!" Aggron fired a barrage of stones and the two moves collided, forming a massive explosion.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE POWER OF THESE TWO POKEMON!" The announcer shouted.

"Fennekin use Flame Charge!" Fennekin rushed at Aggron with speed.

"Wait for it...Aggron use Heavy Slam!" Aggron waited for just the right moment to lift it's body and slam itself on Fennekin.

"FENNEKIIIIIN!" Fennekin cried out in pain.

"Fennekin!" I called out.

"OH AND AGGRON HAS FENNEKIN TRAPPED? COULD THIS BE IT FOR FENNEKIN?" The announcer said.

"Aggron use Toxic!" Aggron blew toxic from it's mouth, poisoning Fennekin.

This was bad, no this was REALLY bad. I had to find a way to get Fennekin out there...That's it!

"Fennekin turn your head around and use Overheat!" Fennekin managed to turn it's head to the angle it needed to be and blast Aggron with an Overheat.

"Aggron!" Aggron's special defense wasn't all that good, so it took major damage.

"Now Fennekin, end this with another Overheat!" Fennekin blasted Aggron with all of it's might, knocking it out.

"Aggron is unable to battle, Fennekin wins!" The referee called.

"Fennekin come back for now, I'll need you for later." I say calling Fennekin back.

"Aggron take a rest. Heracross show your strength!" Elena called out another Pokemon I haven't seen her use.

"Heracross? In that case, Drifblim showtime!" I call out to my Sinnoh Pokemon.

"So you did change up your strategy after all. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought." Elena said.

The score was 6-5. I was leading.

"Heracross use Megahorn!" Heracross came charging at Drifblim.

What? I know she wouldn't just call out a move like Megahorn which won't do anything to Drifblim, unless she has a plan?

"Drifblim use Air Cutter!" Drifblim sent out a gust with cutters in it at Heracross.

"Dodge it Heracross! And get closer!" Heracross dodged the attack and got closer to Drifblim.

"Shadow Ball!" Drifblim fires the dark blob at Heracross, but it's too late.

"Heracross! Stone Edge!" The attack hit Drifblim head-on, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Drifblim!" Drifblim is slow to get up.

"Return Heracross. Pidgeot show your strength!" She called out her third Pokemon. I was a little surprised, that was the Pidgeotto I faced in our last match.

"Alright then, Drifblim use Thunderbolt!" Drifblim fires the move at Pidgeot.

"Use Air Slash!" The two special attacks collide, forming an explosion.

"Now Pidgeot! Use Hurricane!" Drifblim was trapped in a fierce hurricane.

This wasn't good, Drifblim is a balloon so it can't fight against the wind.

"Hang on Drifblim! Use Air Cutter!" Drifblim managed to hit Pidgeot with the move.

"Pidgeot finish this with Heat Wave!" Pidgeot fired a wave of heat at Drifblim and the hurricane was finished, leaving it knocked out.

"Drifblim is unable to battle! Pidgeot wins!" The referee called.

"WHAT AN AMAZING AERIAL BATTLE!" The announcer shouted.

"You were great Drifblim, take a rest." I say returning Drifblim.

"Ursaring showtime!" I say, calling out to my most fierce Pokemon.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" Ursaring let's out a determined battle cry.

"Pidgeot return, Heracross!" She says recalling out her Heracross.

Of course she would make the obvious switch.

"Alright! Ursaring use Hone Claws!" Ursaring boosts it's attack and accuracy.

"Heracross use Close Combat!" Heracross rushes in and starts rapidly attacking Ursaring.

"Ursaring use Hammer Arm to match!" The two engage in a hand to hand combat fight.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE BOTH POKEMON ARE NECK AND NECK!" The announcer said.

"Come on Heracross!"

"You can do it Ursaring!"

Both Pokemon are knocked back.

"Now's our chance while it's weak! Use Stone Edge!" Ursaring fired the move at Heracross and it hit with incredible power thanks to Hone Claws.

"Heracross use Megahorn!"

"Ursaring use Strength!"

The two physical attacks collide, sending both Pokemon back and knocking both out.

"Heracross and Ursaring are unable to battle! It's a tie!" The referee states.

We both return our Pokemon. Now the score is 4-4.

"Espeon it's showtime!" I say as I call out Espeon.

"Empoleon show your strength!" She says as she calls out yet another new Pokemon.

"Empoleon use Flash Cannon!" Empoleon fires a grey beam at Espeon.

"Espeon dodge it and use Psyshock!" Espeon uses it's speed to dodge and hit Empoleon with the move.

"That won't do anything! Use Ice Beam!" Empoleon fires a much faster attack and hits Espeon, sending it back and onto the ground.

"Espeon you alright!?" Espeon gets up and nods.

"Not for long! Empoleon use Hydro Pump!" Empoleon fires a powerful beam of water.

"Espeon use Shadow Ball!" The two attack collided forming an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Empoleon was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Empoleon!?" I looked everywhere except for the one place it would probably be.

"Empoleon finish this with Aqua Jet!" Empoleon was coming at Espeon with incredible speed.

"Quick Espeon use Psychic!" I tried to divert the attack, but Espeon took it head on and fainted.

"Espeon is unable to battle! Empoleon wins!" The ref stated.

"Good job Espeon, return." I called it back.

"What's wrong? Can't handle it?" Elena said smirking.

But she was surprised when I just smiled and chuckled.

"This is great!" I said while throwing Gastrodon's pokeball.

The score was now 4-3, she was leading.

"Gastrodon use Earth Power!" The ground under Empoleon started to crack.

"Empoleon use Aqua Jet to elevate yourself!" Empoleon propelled itself into the air.

"Now you're wide open! Gastrodon use Hidden Power!" The attack was unexpected and it hit Empoleon.

"Empoleon use Ice Beam!"

"Gastrodon use Ice Beam as well!" The two attacks mixed, forming a mini ice wall.

"We can use that, Empoleon spin and use Aqua Jet right through the wall." Empoleon broke through the wall and came close to hitting Gastrodon...

"Sorry Elena, Gastrodon's ability is Storm Drain. You just gave me an attack boost, use Hidden Power!" The new power from Storm Drain allowed it to hit Empoleon with massive power, knocking it out.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, Gastrodon wins!" The referee calls.

"Come back Empoleon, good job." She said as Empoleon was called back.

"So who's next?" I say cockily.

"So you're a little better then I thought. Leafeon show your strength!" She calls out her second to last unrevealed Pokemon,I already know the last is Delphox.

"Gastrodon, get some rest!" I say as I return it.

"Fennekin, it's showtime for real now." Fennekin smiles and hops onto the battlefield. It was still hurting from the poison.

The real battle begins now eh?

"Leafeon use Leaf Blade!" Leafeon was completely healthy, so it was faster then Fennekin.

"Fennekin use Flame Charge!" I knew if I used that then Fennekin would get faster.

The attacks collided and pushed both Pokemon back. Leafeon landed on it's feet but Fennekin landed on it's stomach. It was still taking damage from Toxic.

"We've gotta end this quickly... Fennekin use Psyshock!"

"You're too slow! Leafeon use Aerial Ace!" Leafeon easily dodged the attack and came rushing at Fennekin with the move.

"Fennekin use Flamethrower!" Fennekin used the move, but Leafeon was somehow able to overcome it and hit directly with Aerial Ace.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin was heaving at this point, this was bad but it was also...

"Looks like this one is mi-" Elena was cut off.

"FENNAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Fennekin's Blaze was activated, engulfing itself in huge fires.

"WOAH WHAT A POWERFUL BLAZE!" The announcer shouted loudly.

The crowd started to chant Fennekin's name, clearly amazed by his display of spirit.

"I was waiting for this." Elena said smiling.

"NOW FENNEKIN END THIS WITH FLAME CHARGE!" Fennekin took off with blazing speed and looked like a huge ball of fire.

"LEAFEON USE GIGA IMPACT!" Leafeon matched Fennekin's intensity level.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Everyone watching, including Elena and I had to cover our eyes. Their power was near unmeasurable.

After the enormous amount of smoke was cleared, Leafeon was knocked out. Fennekin was heavily bruised but was still standing.

"Leafeon... is unable... to battle... Fennekin wins..." The referee was even stunned.

"OH AND AFTER SUCH A BRILLIANT DISPLAY OF POWER LEAFEON JUST COULDN'T KEEP UP!" The announcer said, causing the crowd to roar.

"Yeah! You did it Fennekin!" Fennekin slowly walked back to me, but it collapsed on it's way.

"IT SEEMS FENNEKIN COULDN'T HANDLE IT EITHER!" The announcer said.

"Fennekin is also unable to battle, it's a draw!" The referee gathered himself.

"Thanks Leafeon, you were great." Elena says as she returns her Pokemon.

I walk out onto the battlefield and take Fennekin in my arms and walk back.

"That was incredible Fennekin, thank you." I say as I lie him down next to me.

This is it, the last 2 Pokemon.

"Pidgeot, show your strength!" Elena said as she called out her bird Pokemon for the second time.

"Raichu, showtime buddy!" I call out my signature Pokemon.

"RAICHU! RAICHU! RAICHU!" The crowd started to chant even louder for Raichu.

"IT'S THE POKEMON WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE!" The announcer said.

Raichu was amazed by the love he was getting.

"You hear that Raichu!? This match is all yours for the taking!" I said, pumping him up.

"Hm, Pidgeot use Hurricane!" Pidgeot whips up a storm.

"Not this again! Raichu use Thunderbolt!" Raichu's Thunderbolt breaks through the Hurricane and hits Pidgeot.

"Not yet! One last attack! Use Mirror Move!" Pidgeot returned the favor by shocking Raichu with an equally powerful Thunderbolt.

Raichu was hurt some by the attack but not that much. Pidgeot was down.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Raichu wins!" The referee stated.

"It all comes down to this ay?" I say.

"Time to see who's the better trainer for sure." She says as she returns Pidgeot.

"Delphox, it's in your hands!" She called out to her trump card.

"GO DELPHOX! GO DELPHOX! GO DELPHOX!" The crowd seemed to love Elena's signature Pokemon as well.

**A/N: Time to put on your critical moment music!**

"Delphox use Mystical Fire!" Delphox fired a blue ball of fire at Raichu.

She's trying to wear me down. Won't happen.

"Raichu dodge it and use Quick Attack!" Raichu swiftly dodged the attack and came rushing at Delphox.

"Too predictable. Delphox use Psychic to lift Raichu!" Raichu was stopped in it's tracks and lifted into the air.

"Raichu try to break free!"

"Delphox use Mystical Fire!" Delphox fires the blue fire ball at Raichu, I can't let that hit.

"Raichu try to use Thunderbolt!" Raichu successfully uses Thunderbolt to hit the Mystical Fire, although he got knocked back by the explosion.

"Delphox use Flamethrower!"

"Raichu use Focus Blast!" The two attacks collided, making an explosion.

As the battle raged on, neither of us were giving an inch. Raichu and Delphox were getting worn out.

"And this has been such a close battle the whole way! Neither of these trainers or their Pokemon want to lose this!" The announcer said.

We were at a stand still. If I tried to use a special attack, It would get intercepted. If I tried to use Volt Tackle or Quick Attack, I ran the risk of Psychic. I could just switch into Gastrodon, but I know I would just get worn down by Mystical Fire.

"Delphox use Calm Mind!" This is bad, that usually means she's going in for the kill. But Raichu doesn't have any boosting moves.

"Raichu use Quick Attack!" I figured I might try to catch her off guard, but what happened next was unexpected.

"MYSTICAL FIRE!" Delphox recovered just in time and hit Raichu right in the gut with the move, lowering it's special attack.

"Raichu!" Raichu had just taken a direct hit from Mystical Fire, he was struggling to get up.

"Now Delphox! It's time for the Finale! BLAST BURN!" I gulped a bit when she shouted that move, that was the strongest fire type move in existence. Only advanced fire types could learn it.

"Raichu! GIVE IT YOUR EVERYTHING! USE VOLT TACKLLLLLLE!" Raichu engulfed itself with electricity and rushed into the Blast Burn.

It was pretty even. But Raichu was taking damage because it was using a physical move and Volt Tackle does recoil.

"STRONGER DELPHOX!" She yelled.

"YOU CAN DO IT RAICHU!" I yelled.

"DELPHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!" "RAIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Both of our Pokemon let out their battle cry.

Their was a humongous explosion, even bigger than the one with Fennekin and Leafeon. It was so big that the TV coverage went blank.

"Fenna...?" Fennekin had gotten up and walked over a bit to see the outcome.

When the smoke finally cleared, both Pokemon were standing, smirking at each other.

***Cue white background and heartbeat sound.***

...

...

...

Delphox fell down, knocked out.

"Delphox is unable to battle! Raichu wins! Which means the victor is Hamza!" The referee called out. Everyone was at a loss for words.

"...We...We...WE DID IT GUYS! YES!" I ran out onto the field to hug Raichu, Fennekin temporarily forgot about it's injuries and ran with me.

"Thank you Delphox, you were wonderful." Elena said kneeling down to her Pokemon.

"Phox..." It muttered out before Elena returned it.

I was to busy celebrating to look, but from the corner of my eye I notice her walking away.

Later...

"That was such an awesome battle!" Ash said excitedly.

"It was so exciting! I felt like I would faint!" Bonnie added.

"Your battling was expertise!" Clemont added.

"It was amazing!" Serena added.

"Well my Pokemon and I do make a great team!" I say, accepting their compliments.

We were currently at the Pokemon Center. After that battle, they had to delay the finals until tommorow to fix the cabling and the arena.

"We have to celebrate!" Serena said.

"They have an all-you-can-eat buffet across from here, and contestants get in free!" Clemont said.

"I could go for some food after all of that battling!" Ash said, then his stomach growled.

"Is there anytime you're not hungry Ash?" As I say that we all burst into laughter.

"So let's go then!" Ash says, walking out of the door.

When he says that, I remember something.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead. I've got something I wanna do first." I say.

"Alright then!" They say in unison.

_Elena POV_

"So I guess this is it then." I say.

I was currently at the docks preparing to go back home.

I turn around and start walking to my boat when...

"ELENA!" I hear Hamza's voice.

I turn around and sure enough, he's there. Panting heavily.

"What? Come here to brag and rub it in my face?" I say coldly.

"That was a good battle Elena." He says, but I couldn't believe he did.

"What?" I question.

He walks up closer to me and says it again.

"That was a good battle Elena, you're a great trainer." He says looking straight into my eyes.

"It...was." I respond, blushing a little at his compliment.

"I had a really great time on my journey, and you were a big part of that." He said.

What is he saying? This isn't the same guy I hated.

"Even though I thought I was more experienced than you, you taught me a lot of things I'll keep for the rest of my life." He was talking so...maturely.

"Are you okay Hamza?" I say, maybe he wasn't feeling good or something. He laughed a little at my comment.

"Thanks for the memories Elena." He said.

"I don't know what to say..." I was at a loss for words, for once in my life my confidence was fading a bit.

"You don't have to say anything, we'll always be connected... rival." He said while looking down at the necklaces we got when we won that tag battle tournament.

"You still a creep for staring at me in a bikini." I say, teasing a little. After we laugh a little, the boats horn rings.

"You should probably get going Elly!" He says smirking.

"AH! You know I don't like being called that!" I say glaring playfully at him.

After my boat starts to take off, we wave our goodbyes.

"Goodbye Hamza...you'll always have a special place in my heart." I say to myself.

_Hamza POV_

There was no point in holding back my tears.

"Best wishes! Until we meet again!" I say my signature goodbye phrase while holding a thumbs up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End.<strong>_

...**Of the special. The main story ain't over yet!**


	11. Chapter 11

**GRAH WHY ARE ALL OF THE QUESTIONS ABOUT CARRIE!?  
><strong>

**I've decided to revamp this story a bit. For one, it's now it's own story. The story I based this one off of is it's own story, and this is my story.**

**And, I wanna add some flare to this story. Sure I have a couple of peeps that read it, but I really have to step up my game if I want this story to be popular.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do NOT own Pokemon. TAKE ME AWAY OFFICERS!**

* * *

><p><em>Narrator POV<em>

"FENNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fennekin yelled.

"I'm sorry Fennekin! I didn't mean to fall on you! PLEASE DON'T-" Hamza shouted.

"NIKKEEEEEEEN!" Fennekin let out a Flamethrower right at Hamza's face.

"AHHH!" Hamza rolled on the floor crying.

"Not a dull moment huh?" Samantha said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

After quite the morning surprise, our hero's find themselves waiting in line for a Gym battle with Watson.

"UGHHH! This line is too long!" Hamza said whining.

"You're the one that took another hour in the shower just to clean your face!" Samantha accused.

"You took longer than I did!" Hamza accused back.

"I'M A GIRL!" Samantha responded.

"Well look what we have here!" A boy said coming out of the gym.

"It's nice to see you too Chad." Hamza said lazily.

"Hi." Samantha said.

"Why don't you come with me instead of this feminine loser?" Chad said, kissing Samantha's hand.

"Well...maybe I will..." Samantha said, putting her finger on her chin. She knew Hamza would react to that.

"WHAT!?" Hamza said, shocked.

"She needs a REAL man, not a girly boy!" Chad said, huffing proudly.

Samantha just watched in amusement.

"Girly boy!?" Hamza was getting frustrated by his antics.

"What kind of guy takes that long in the shower! Are you hiding something?" Chad said teasingly.

"Next challenger!" The man in charge of the line said.

"You know what, whatever. Do what you want." Hamza said as he walked into the Gym, surprising both of them.

"Are you coming to watch the battle Chad?" Samantha asked.

"I might as well see this hilarious beatdown." Chad said smirking.

_Hamza POV_

I was really getting fed up with Chad. His rudeness was annoying the heck outta me. His obsession with with Samantha was not helping either.

On the other hand, Samantha could just say she's not interested and tell him to leave us ALONE. But she seems to be enjoying us argue. At this rate those two might as well just go travel together. I don't care.

"Whatever." I say to myself as I step onto the Gym battlefield.

"MISTAH WATSON IS IN DA HOUSE PEEPS!" Watson said. At least this day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"The 3 on 3 battle between Watson the gym leader and Hamza the challenger will now begin. Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. Trainers send out your Pokemon!" The referee said.

"Let's do this Fennekin." I say as Fennekin jumps onto the battlefield.

"Magnemite go!" Watson called out his Pokemon.

"BATTLE BEGIN!" The referee called.

* * *

><p>"Fennekin use Flamethrower!" Fennekin fired the attack at Magnemite.<p>

"Magnemite dodge it and use Electric Terrain!" Magnemite dodged the Flamethrower and covered the battlefield in electricity.

"Flame Charge let's go!" Fennekin ran at Magnemite with the attack.

"Magnemite use Thunderbolt!" The Thunderbolt stopped Flame Charge in it's tracks and sent Fennekin flying back.

"Fennekin!"

"You see, Electric Terrain doubles the power of electric attack! WAHAHAHAHA!" Watson used his signature laugh.

"Fennekin come back quick!" Fennekin ran back to me.

"Raichu showtime buddy!" I say calling out to my best Pokemon.

"Oh! An electric type! Smart move laddy." Watson commented.

"I'm a smart guy, Raichu use Volt Tackle!" Raichu came rushing at Magnemite with a powerful boosted Volt Tackle.

"That move won't do anything to an electric type Pokemon like Magn-" Watson was cut off.

Raichu had slammed itself into Magnemite and KO'ed it.

"Magnemite is unable to battle! Raichu wins!" The ref calls.

"Normally it wouldn't do much, but your own field helped me." I say, smiling.

"I forgot about that!" Watson said scratching the back of his head, which made my fall down.

"But Raichu took a lot of damage from recoil! Magneton go!" He said, calling out to his third Pokemon.

"Magneton use Thunder!" Watson called out a powerful electric type move.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt!" The two attacks were about even, causing electricity to go everywhere.

"Now Raichu use Focus Blast!" Raichu fires a blue ball of focus energy at Magneton.

"Raichu can use Focus Blast!? Magneton use Flash Cannon!" Watson was surprised. The two attacks collided in mid-air, but Focus Blast was stronger and knocked out Magneton.

"Magneton is unable to battle! Raichu wins!" The ref calls.

"Good job Magneton, return. You know, you're pretty good. BUT CAN YOU HANDLE MY STRONGEST POKEMON!?" Watson shouted out excitedly as he threw a pokeball.

"Manectric!" A lion-like (Maybe?) appeared.

This was a good time to try out my new Pokemon.

"Return buddy, get some some rest." I say returning Raichu.

"Breloom showtime!" I say calling out my Pokemon.

"Alright Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" Manectric fires the move at Breloom.

"Breloom dodge it and use Seed Bomb!" Breloom swiftly dodges the attack and fires Seed Bomb at Manectric.

"Manectric use Flamethrower!" The Flamethrower burns through the Seed Bomb and hits Breloom.

"BRELOOM!" That was a super effective hit.

"Now Manectric! Use Signal Beam!" Breloom couldn't get up in time to dodge and got hit again.

"Breloom is unable to battle! Manectric win!" The ref calls.

"You were great Breloom, take a rest." As I return Breloom, I look over to Samantha and Chad who had been quiet the entire battle.

I can see Samantha laughing with him. It makes me angry that she would hang out with a guy like him who clearly doesn't want her for the right reasons.

"Ah, whatever. Fennekin let's go!" Fennekin looks at me with a worried expression, as if he knows something is troubling me.

"Nothing's wrong Fennekin, let's win this battle alright?" I say assuring Fennekin, who smiles and runs onto the field.

"Fennekin use Flamethrower!"

"Manctric dodge and use Quick Attack!" Manectric dodged the attack easily and rammed into Fennekin with great speed.

"Now's your chance! Use Psyshock!" Fennekin lifted a bunch of small rocks with it's psychic power and surrounded Manectric with them and hit the attack.

"Manectric!"

"Now use Flamethrower!"

"Manectric you use Flamethrower too!" The two flame attacks collided and exploded.

"I've got to admit, this has been quite the battle young lad!" Watson said with a big grin on his face.

"It has been!" I smile back.

"Manectric use you Thunderbolt!" This is the final move.

"Fennekin use Overheat!" I call out Fennekin's strongest move.

The two attacks have massive power and end up causing smoke to go everywhere.

When the smoke clears, Manectric is down.

"Manectric cannot go on! Fennekin wins! Which means the victor is Hamza from Sinnoh!" The referee calls out.

"ALRIGHT! We did it Fennekin!" I run up to Fennekin and hug him.

"Congratulations sonny, you earned this badge! WAHAHAHAHA!" Watson does his signature laugh as he hands me badge.

"Thank you Watson." I say sweatdropping.

"ALRIGHT, WE GOT... THE DYNAMO BADGE!" I say as all of my Pokemon appear from their pokeballs and jump up with me.

"Great job Hamza!" Samantha, who had came down from the stands with Chad had said.

"I did better." Chad said putting his hands behind his head.

I just ignore Chad.

"So Samantha, the next contest is in Vernanturf, want me to show you the way?" Chad asked.

"No thanks Chad, I already have a travel buddy." Samantha said.

"Aww... you don't wanna go with a fun guy like me?" Chad said smirking.

"Stop that Chad!" Samantha said giggling.

I was fed up with Samantha's antics.

"Just go with him." I say seriously.

"Sorry what was that Hamza?" Samantha questions me.

"I said just go with you're dang Romeo. I'm leaving by myself." I say, walking away.

_Samantha POV_

This was not apart of the plan. I was only making it seem like I was flirting with Chad just to get him jealous, I didn't expect him to just leave altogether.

"Wait a min-" I start to walk after him, only to have Fennekin jump off his head and stop me.

"Fennekin..." I mutter out.

"Don't try to follow me. Come on Fennekin." He says as he walks away.

"What a jerk, just leaving you like that. You don't need him." Chad said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Forget it Chad." I say coldly.

"What...?" He says confusedly.

"I said forget it, I don't love you or like you at all. You're a womanizing jerk. Go find someone else you can confess your undying love to, I'm going after him." I say as I run off in the direction Hamza went in, leaving Chad shocked.

It started to rain harshly. It seemed like this was turning into one of those love movies. I couldn't think about that right now, I had to find him and make things right.

I run through the empty streets of the city, crying my eyes out. I can't believe I could mess up that bad.

I knew by this time he had already healed his Pokemon and gotten as far away from me as possible. But I know where he would have to go.

_Hamza POV_

Ugh... I hated when it rained this hard. My clothes were soaking wet and Fennekin had to hide in my bag.

"I knew I should have brought that umbrella..." I say, mentally facepalming myself.

Up ahead I can faintly see a cabin.

"Nah, I shouldn't bother them." I didn't want to disturb them.

Just as I walked past the cabin, a shadowy image of a Pokemon appeared in front of me.

"What the!?" I say as I fall back.

The Pokemon seems to be preparing an attack before...

"Aerial Ace!" I hear a girl's voice call out an attack.

A dark bird Pokemon hits the shadowy Pokemon and makes it retreat.

"Come with me!" The girl grabs my hand and brings me to the cabin.

"Oh dear, what's going on?" An elderly lady asked the girl.

"This boy was being attacked by the Pokemon of the night." She explained.

"Oh my! Are you alright young man?" The elderly lady asks me.

"I think so. Thanks to you." I say.

After we get settled down and I change my clothes, we sit down at a table.

"Here you go." The girl says, bring me some hot chocolate.

"Thanks so much." I say appreciatively. Fennekin is given Pokemon food.

"So young man, I take it you're not from around these parts?" The old lady asked.

"No ma`am, I'm from the Sinnoh region. My name's Hamza, and this is my partner Fennekin." I say introducing myself.

"What a fine name. You can call me elder. I am quite the wise one as you see." The elder said huffing. I smiled, I could get used to this old lady.

"You are indeed the wisest in the family grandma, I'm Chloe, nice to meet you." The girl said.

When she introduced herself, I couldn't help but stare at her. She had strong grey eyes, her smile was borderline perfect, she had on a black jacket and sweatpants for the cold, but what really caught me was her black hair. She didn't get the chance to dry it. It was just flowing down with water.

Before they could catch me staring, I quickly redirected my attention to Fennekin.

"So young man, what makes you come out here on such a brisk night all by yourself?" The elder asked me.

"Well I did have a friend who was with me, but we had a fight and split up." I say truthfully.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the fight about?" The elder asked.

I felt pretty comfortable with them, so I figured I might as well.

_Samantha POV_

No sign of him anywhere, I'm getting tired, I can barely see ahead of me because of the night and the rain. I should just give up.

I hear footsteps behind me.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Pokemon Center is?" Someone asks me.

"It's that way." I point in the direction without looking at them.

"Samantha? Is that you?" The voice sounds more familiar.

I turn around and see that it's Dawn.

"Samantha... you look like a wreck! What happened!?" Dawn asks.

"It's... it's..." I struggle to get out the words.

"Let's get to the Pokemon Center. You can tell me everything when we get there." She helps me up and we walk.

* * *

><p><strong>0_o It was only a matter of time until those two had a big fight.<br>**

**Q/A Time!**

**Starwarrior: Of course it'll still love Carrie. But it was given to him as sort of a friendship memento. And Azumarill is a part of Hamza's finished team.**

**Guest: You'll have to wait and see my friend!**

**Klay: Duskull is kinda like the prankster of the team, it's always messing with everyone xD.**

**Starwarrior: It was just a flashback. As already mentioned in the beginning of the story, Ash is the champion of Kalos. And Azurill will still be used to Carrie, so it'll take some time.**

**Klay: Probably when she comes back into the story.**

**Cliff: It'll take time to adjust.**

**Matt: Nah, Azumarill will be Hamza's water type.**

**Justin: It's technically a baby Pokemon, so it'll cry a lot xD.**

**Johnny: He will have to make it work or else Carrie will smack him for not having an Azumarill by the time she comes back!**

**Eddie: Mama Hamza to the rescue! :3**

**It seems all you guys care about is Carrie and/or Azurill lel. Anyway if you enjoyed this please review and follow!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow guys. 1000 views. Incredible. Just knowing that 1000 people in this big world viewed at least one chapter in this story is enough to make my heart melt. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story. You the real MVP. *Cries*  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. HAHA EAT THAT COPYRIGHT LAWS!**

* * *

><p><em>Dawn POV<em>

Samantha looked terrible. Her clothes were soaking wet, her face filled with tears, it's like one of those sad scenes you see in love movies.

"Here, have some tea." I hand her the tea to help stop her from catching a cold.

"Thank you Dawn." She says blankly and drinks a bit from it.

"So what happened? Why isn't Hamza with you anymore? And what happened to Carrie?" I ask.

"Carrie left to go train." She has a short answer.

"Go on." I say, she didn't answer all of my questions.

"Hamza... He..." She's on the verge of tears again.

I know Hamza. He would never hurt someone like this, but she isn't telling me something.

"What? What did he do?" I ask.

"He didn't do anything. It was all my fault." She replies which makes me confused.

"You can tell me the truth Samantha." I say assuring her.

"I... pushed him away. I was trying to get him to notice me, he is always so carefree he never notices how I feel!" She says sharply at the end.

"Wait, what?" I was even more confused.

"I love him." She says looking at the ground.

Wow. I was not expecting that.

"And I flirted with this jerk named Chad, and he got fed up and left on his own!" She said.

_Hamza POV_

"So... what was that thing out there?" I ask the duo.

"Well, that was the Pokemon of the night." The elder said.

"The Pokemon of the night?" I question.

"It's a Pokemon that only comes out at night and terrorizes travelers." Chloe explained.

"Correct, which is why I wonder when that man will come back..." Just as the elder said that, the door opened.

"Oh my! It's quite the storm out there isn't it?" A man that looked around his mid thirties came through the door with groceries.

"It's about time you came back sonny." The elder said with a grin.

"And just who is this handsome young man!?" The man asked, obviously referring to me.

"Dad, this is Hamza, he was attacked by the Pokemon of the night while he was walking by." Chloe explained.

After she said that, her dad came and inspected me from head to toe. It was like he was checking me out. Wait...WHAT!?

"That's quite the intriguing name you have there son, you look like a good kid!" He said as he finished inspecting me.

"Thank you sir." I say politely.

"HOHO! Well mannered too I see! You would make an excellent husband for my daughter!" He said with a big grin.

That caused me to blush a little and take a peak at Chloe. She was embarrassed.

"Sheesh sonny, you really know how to talk to someone you don't know." The elder said, causing us all to laugh.

_Team Magma POV_

"Ugh, this storm is terrible! Why don't we just wait until it's over?" Jake complained.

"Quit whining! This is the perfect time to find those annoying brats and steal that Fennekin!" Helen said.

As their airship flew through the intense storm, they spotted a cabin. **A****/N: Uh oh...**

"Bingo." Helen said smirking.

_Hamza POV_

"And that's how I began my journ-" I was about to say before I heard a loud explosion outside.

"WHAT THE!?" The dad said.

"Oh heavens!" The elder said.

"Calm down everyone! Hamza, come help me check it out!" Chloe said before getting her pokeballs and walking to the door.

She was a leader, I liked that.

"Right! Fennekin let's go!" I say calling to my partner.

When we run outside, I cringe a bit as I see who it is.

"Who are you people!?" Chloe says.

**A/N: MOTTO TIME!**

"Who are we you ask?" Helen says.

"We'll answer that when we feel it's right!" Jake added.

"Spreading the fire of deceit all across the world!" Helen said.

"Giving in to our greedy desires!" Jake added.

"To cover the land in desolate flames!" Helen said.

"To put water on it's banes!" Jake added.

"To reach for the world and all of it's treasures!" Helen said.

"To take whatever's not ours!" Jake said.

"The red hot flame of evil! I am Helen!" Helen said.

"The cool blue flame of desire! I am Jake!" Jake said.

"Team Magma bursting with the speed of a wildfire!" Helen said.

"Give up now or we'll leave you in our trace!" Jake said.

Their motto was so much better then Team Rocket's- AH! I couldn't think about that right now.

"Team Magma!" I shout. Fennekin barking.

"Team Magma?" Chloe questions.

"They're thieves who try to steal Pokemon!" I explain.

"That's right! And...wait, what happened to the other brats?" Jake said confusedly.

"Who cares! The less resistance the better!" Helen said as she threw out a pokeball, revealing an Absol.

"Right! Go Zangoose!" Jake said as she also called out his Pokemon.

"You fools! Don't you dare fight in this rain!" The elder, who had came out of the house with Josh(The dad) said.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Josh said.

"Oh boo-hoo, we're here to steal Pokemon not to listen to bedtime stories!" Helen said, smirking.

"We have to fight them." I say as Fennekin prepares to battle.

"But if we do then..." Chloe starts to say.

"Do you want them to steal your Pokemon?" I ask.

"Fine then, Lombre let's go!" She calls out her Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Zangoose use Slash on Fennekin!"<p>

"Absol use Bite on Lombre!"

"Fennekin dodge and use Psyshock!" Fennekin successfully dodged and hit Zangoose with a Psyshock, knocking it back.

"Lombre use Water Pulse!" Lombre knocked Absol back with Water Pulse.

"Grr... Absol use Psycho Cut on Fennekin!"

"Zangoose use Close Combat on Lombre!"

"Fennekin intercept it with Flamethrower!" Fennekin tries to match it with Flamethrower but because of the rain it gets beat by Psycho Cut.

"Fennekin!" I yell.

"Lombre dodge it!" Lombre swiftly dodges all of the Close Combat. "Now use Giga Drain!" Lombre hits Zangoose and knocks it back into Absol.

"Now's our chance! Lombre use Whirlpool!" Chloe calls out. Lombre makes a big Whirlpool and traps the two Pokemon in it.

"Right! Fennekin use Psyshock!" I say as the move causes the Whirlpool to explode and knock out the two Pokemon.

"ARGH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT JAKE!" Helen says angrily.

"Looks like you guys lose again, Fennekin use-" I start to say before I was cut off by something.

The rain stopped and the weather turned hot and humid.

"How would the rain stop so suddenly?" The elder asked.

Then a Flamethrower was fired by seemingly the sky, causing Chloe and I to fly back.

"Are you two okay!?" Josh says worriedly.

"I'm fine Dad." Chloe says getting up.

"I'm alright." I say getting up, Fennekin worried.

Then, we look on the other side of the field to see what just happened.

"You two are pathetic. You can't even beat some kids, I should just eliminate you right now." A man with a mask says to Team Magma.

"Please understand sir!" The duo said in unison.

"What were you after chasing these children anyway?" The man said.

"That boy has a rare fire type! We wanted to catch it for you boss!" Apparently he was their boss.

The man looked over this way with his Charizard Y, and his gaze stopped at Fennekin.

"Well well... that is a rare fire type." He says smirking.

"You can't have him!" I say, tightly gripping Fennekin.

Just then, the police and Officer Jenny start to show up.

"Annoying... come on you two, we have to go." The man says.

"Yes boss!" And they take off in the blink of an eye.

What is going on here?

_The next morning..._

"Well, thanks for everything. I really appreciate you letting me stay." I say, showing my gratitude.

"Well, we couldn't just let you die and have a dead body in front our house now could we!" The elder said laughing.

"Uh..." I mutter out, she was funny but had a dark sense of humor.

"What she means is, anytime." Josh said smiling.

"By the way, where's Chloe?" I ask.

"Do you want to propose?" Josh said grinning, making me red a little.

"I'm here!" She said, coming from her room with new clothes on.

She had a red boater hat with red sunglasses, a red parka, black jeans, beige boots and a red white-stripped purse. And her hair was not changed at all. It was still flowing down with no restrictions.

"Chloe insisted on coming with you." The elder said.

"Really? You wanna travel with me?" I say, shocked.

"Yeah! Uh, if that's alright with you." She says.

"Alright Hamza, just remember, if I see any kids I might have to kill you!" Josh said grinning and slapping me on the back. It seems like the dark sense of humor runs in the family.

"DAD!" Chloe said, clearly upset.

This was really awkward. We were having a conversation about what would happen if we...er...did the thing, and we weren't even dating! Normally I would be grossed out, but this was really funny for some reason.

_Samantha POV  
><em>

"Don't worry Samantha, we'll find him for sure. And when we do I'll have to teach him a lesson!" Dawn said, pumping her fists.

"Please don't hurt him Dawn." I reply.

"Oh no need to worry, I definitely won't do that. Just some proper manners around a lady." Dawn said smiling.

"Hey, who's that?" I say, spotting someone up a bit.

"HEY HAMZA!" Dawn shouted.

_Hamza POV_

My ears jumped up a bit when I heard that voice, it was Dawn.

I quickly turned around and the smile on my face was replaced with a frown, SHE had to be here.

"Hm? Do you know those people Hamza?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah." I respond.

When they finally caught up, Dawn had a frown on her face.

"Sup Dawn? How's it go-" I start before I was cut off.

"Do you have any idea how a girl's feelings work!?" Dawn said loudly.

"Um...what?" I say confusedly.

"When you abandoned Samantha, she was really hurt Hamza! REALLY HURT!" Dawn said.

"Um..." Chloe muttered out.

"I'm sorry Chloe, this is Dawn, and the other one is Samantha." I introduce them.

"This is no time for introductions!" Dawn said.

"That's enough!" Samantha said, talking over Dawn.

"I'm sorry Hamza, I really am. I shouldn't have gotten all flirty like that with Chad, I just wanted you to notice me." Samantha says.

"Notice you?" I'm really confused now. In this context those words could only mean one thing...

"I-I-I love you. No, I'm madly in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA CLIFFHANGER! I'm a master troll xD.<br>**

**Poor Hamza, he's stuck in the middle of a love triangle.  
><strong>

**Hamza: YEAH I AM STUCK! Why did you do this to me!?**

**Haha! Now you have to think long and hard... Chloe, or Samantha? Or maybe even Elena...**

**Hamza: STOP IT I CAN'T DECIDE ARGH!**

**Q/A Time!**

**Guest: As you can see this is turning into a glorified soap opera xD.**

**Max: Sorry Azu, Out of pokeball is reserved for Fennekin only HA!  
><strong>

**Cliff: They're rivals of course they'll compete lel.**

**Also guys, HAMZA IS NOT THE KALOS CHAMPION ASH IS! I stated that in chapter 1.**

**Don't forget to review if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**GUESS WHO'S IN DA HOUSE PEEPS!?**

**Disclaimer: *drum roll* I...do not...own... POKEMAN! *badum tiss***

**I know I haven't been as active as I am usually, and right now is when I would blame school or something. BUTT the truth is my sleeping has been inconsistent and I haven't been able to think properly. BUT I'M BACK NOW!**

* * *

><p><em>Hamza POV<em>

"HUH!?" I said, my eyes widening.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Chloe said confusedly.

It seemed that whole sequence was some sort of daydream.

"You kind of dozed off there." Chloe said smiling.

"I guess so." I say, smirking.

We were currently on our way to the Lavaridge Town, where my next Gym battle is.

_Samantha POV_

"Why didn't you want to go after them!?" Dawn asked, frustrated.

We were walking back to Mauville City after seeing Hamza and some other girl heading north.

I was heartbroken. First he practically dumps me, then he finds another girl not even a day later.

"Samantha... you should have told him." Dawn said truthfully.

But I had a plan. It would take some time to form, but I was sure it would give me a good chance to get back with him.

"Come on Dawn, let's head to Vernanturf." I say, smiling.

**A/N: Oooo... I wonder what Sam is planning! Too bad I already know xD!**

_Hamza POV_

"Are you sure this will work?" Chloe asked me.

We were currently trying to climb a steep ledge to get to Lavaridge Town.

"Don't worry, my ideas are full pro-" I start before I fall. Causing Fennekin to burst into laughter.

"Are you okay!?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, thanks." I pouted a little.

"I have an idea!" Chloe suggested.

After taking some time, we finally got up the ledge and arrived at Lavaridge Town.

"HEY LAVARIDGE GYM, WHERE ARE YA!?" I shout as we arrive.

"Uh..." Chloe muttered out sweatdropping, Fennekin facepalming.

After some walking, we were completely lost.

"Oh yeah... Oh that's it..." We see an old man looking through a window.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Gym is?" I ask him.

"HUZZAH!?" He jumps back.

"EH!?" I'm startled by his actions.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE LADDIE!?" The old man points his finger towards me.

"What did I see!? What do you mean?" I respond.

"What's the commotion out here?" A woman walks out of the house with nothing but a towel on.

"Hey! Isn't that the guy that was watching us last time!?" Another woman walked out and pointed at the old man.

"And it seems he's brought another perv with him!" Another woman walks out and points at me.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding he-" Chloe starts before she's cut off.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" The man said, grabbing my hand and running off.

"GET THEM!" A horde of women come out and chase after us.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!?" I yell.

"Hm? You weren't spying on them?" The old man asks as we run.

"NO! I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" I respond.

"CRAP! Sorry sonny, but there's no turning back now!" He says.

Soon enough we're caught.

"So ladies, what should we do with them?" The woman asks.

"Let's report them to the police!" A woman suggests.

"Let's torture them!" Another woman suggests.

"STOP! There's been a mistake! I swear I wasn't spying on you!" I blurt out.

"Aww... your so adorable! What should we do with you?" One of the woman says.

"I'M NOT KIDDING! I DIDN'T SPY ON YOU I SWEAR!" I say, trying desperately to get through to them.

**A/N: I have to try so hard to keep this T rated!**

"Tell it to the judge you perv!" A women says causing everyone to nod in agreement.

_Chloe POV_

This whole situation was a little funny. But I don't know what those women would do to Hamza, I had to get him out of there ASAP.

"Don't worry, Hamza's gonna be fine." I say, reassuring Fennekin who had been worried.

I knocked on the door.

"Hm? What's up girly?" A woman said, opening the door.

"Uh, my fri-" I started.

"Hey! You're Rebecca's girl ain't ya?" She asked.

My mind was processing what was going.

"Yes." I say, cringing a little that I had to lie like that.

"Well get in here and get rid of those street clothes!" She said, letting me in.

I could see a group of women surrounding what appeared to be Hamza and that weird old man.

"You're Fennekin is a female right?" She asked, causing me to freeze.

"Feeeeeenekiiiin~" Fennekin said in a girly tone. Phew, thank goodness Fennekin reacted so well.

"Okay then, get changed." The woman said.

"Err... where's the changing rooms?" I ask nervously.

"Don't worry, we all got the same things." The woman said smirking a bit.

Oh heck no.

"FENNEKIN USE PSYSHOCK!" I suddenly command, causing Fennekin to use the move. Resulting in the woman being blown back into the wall.

"Come on! We have to go save him!" I say as we run over to Hamza.

_Hamza POV_

"DUMP IT! DUMP IT!" The group of women shouted, referring to the HUGE BUCKET OF SCORCHING HOT WATER they were about to dump on the old mans, err, groin.

"NO NO!" The old man called out.

"STOP!" I hear a familiar voice call.

My eyes lighten up as I see Chloe run up to me and start untying me, Fennekin standing guard.

"Thanks a lot Chloe, I owe you." I say sighing in relief.

"What the? How did she even get in here!?" One woman said.

"STOP HER!" The entire group came rushing at us.

"ENOUGH!" A woman with red hair walked in and stopped them.

"Flannery! These men were perving on us!" A woman said.

"I said enough! You should all be ashamed of your selves!" Flannery stated.

**A/N: Skipping...  
><strong>

"Thanks so much for saving our skin there Miss Flannery." I say, showing my respect.

"You really helped us out. Thank you." Chloe said also.

"Don't mention it. Just stay out of trouble now alright?" She said smiling and walking off.

_Chloe POV_

It was night time. We had decided to call it a day after that whole fiasco.

"Hey Hamza?" I say turning over to face his bed.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Today was really fun." I say smiling.

"I'm glad one of us had fun..." He said turning over and pouting, causing me to giggle a bit.

"You're a really fun guy to be around." I say before I turn over and close my eyes.

_Narrator POV_

And so, after quite the adventurous day, our hero's quietly sleep under the blue moon...

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, I know this chapter wasn't quite as long as my average and it's kinda filler,(Trololol) but sometimes fillers are needed I guess!<strong>

**Also, a hint of some sort... something BIG is gonna go down once we revisit Petalburg. Samantha's plan has something to do with it as well.**

**IT'S Q&A TIIIIIIIIIME!**

**Guest: Maybe that's something I'll use in the future!  
><strong>

**Cliff: HEHEH! That would seem like the logical choice eh? Hamza ain't the type of guy to play with a girl's feeling like that though.**

**Klay: Yep, Flannery is coming up and it will battle in that one.**

**Eddie: Azurill and Fennekin's relationship is kinda like big brother little brother. Fennekin has more experience so he teaches Azurill new things.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story. You guys are the best.**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS!**

**Hey guys. Let's just cut right to the chase shall we? Lately I've been really busy, like REALLY busy. I have to focus a lot on school, keeping myself active, (I play sports), sleeping on time, and I've had a LOT on my mind. It doesn't help that Pokemon has been stale for me lately. I didn't get ORAS yet because my country didn't get it yet. And adding to the stress is that the majority of the viewers of this story are guests who just write, (sorry about this) dumb things on every chapter. I have heard enough of "omg go azurill hamza i belive in u". Seriously, is it too much to ask for that you guys ask legit questions and say things that are relevant? (Ex. I wonder what Samantha is plotting? What will happen in Petalburg? Great job on this chapter!)**

**One more thing I would like to add, either it's just my paranoia or does every guest writer who reviews this seem like the same person? I appreciate everyone who reads this story, but if you guys truly are different people can you please make an account? It warms my heart to see a review from a person who is registered, like I.C.2014 or starwarrior18.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But I do own a fan that I can use to BLOW YOU SO HARD xD!**

* * *

><p><em>Hamza POV<br>_

"Mm... eh? Where am I?" I say looking around.

It was really dark, scratch that it was pitch black. I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face.

Then all of a sudden, the landscape changes to a...mountain?

I see myself chained to a statue on the very top of the mountain, and I see someone standing in front of me...

"He...ne...sp..." The persons words were hard to make out.

Then, it looks like something was...being removed from me?

The rest of the mountaintop shows, revealing several more people that were seemingly knocked out. But two of them were still standing, their characters hard to make out.

"Think about what you're doing!" One of the people shouted.

As I feel myself starting to blur out, I catch one last glimpse of the person who was standing in front of me.

Long black hair...with fiery red eyes...

"Fennekiiiiiiiin!" I hear Fennekin say as it shakes me awake.

"Hmm...? Fennekin?" I murmur as I rub my eyes and sit up.

"Are you okay?" Chloe was bent over to my side.

"Huh?" I say, confused.

"You looked like you were in pain. You kept on grunting and panting too." Chloe explained.

It looks like it's the middle of the night.

"I just had this really weird..." I start to say.

"Weird what?" Chloe asked me.

"It's... it's nothing. Just a bad dream is all." I say.

I had this weird sense to not tell her about it, and I don't know why I obeyed it.

"Well alright then... good night." She turns around and heads back to her bed to sleep.

When she turns around, I notice something. Her hair... it's the exact same hair I saw in the dream... but that can't be right, right?

I shrug it off and head back to sleep, she didn't have the red eyes that I saw, so it had to be a coincidence.

_? POV_

"Oh it's no coincidence boy... you'll see quite soon enough..."

_Hamza POV_

"OW THAT'S HOTTTTT!" I say breathing heavily.

"I told you to be careful!" Chloe said, scolding me. Fennekin just chuckled.

It was morning. I decided to just forget about that weird dream for now.

"So which Pokemon are you gonna use against Flannery?" Chloe asked.

"Well... since she uses fire type Pokemon, I thought I would use my three Pokemon that aren't weak to it. Raichu, Fennekin and Azurill." I reply.

"That's a smart strategy." Chloe said.

As we continue to talk about what we wanted to do today, I see Chad walk by us and head out of the Pokemon Center.

"Hold on one second Chloe." I say as I run out to follow him.

"Hey Chad!" I say, calling out to him.

He stops but doesn't look back.

"Hi." He says simply.

That was pretty weird, usually by now he would be trash-talking me non-stop.

"Why aren't you with Samantha?" I ask, I hate to bring up that name but I was curious.

There was a silence.

"Is there something you want?" He replies coldly.

This definitely was not Chad I was speaking too.

"I want you to answer my question." I say.

He says nothing and continues to walk.

"That was weird." I say to myself.

"Whats going on?" Chloe says as she comes out of the Pokemon Center.

Man, whatever happened between him and Samantha must have really changed him.

"HELLOOOOOO!" I yell as I step into the Gym. Fennekin shakes his head at my antics.

"YELLOOOOOO!" Flannery yells back jokingly.

"Hey Flannery!" Chloe waves.

Soon enough, it was time for the battle to begin.

"The three on three battle between Hamza the challenger and Flannery the Gym Leader will now begin! In addition, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon!" The referee called out.

"Go Numel!" Flannery shouted as she called out to her Pokemon.

"Azurill, SHOWTIME!" I say as I call out Azurill for our first battle together. **A/N: It was long awaited!**

* * *

><p>"The challenger may get the first move!" The ref said.<p>

"Glady, Azurill use Water Gun!" Azurill fires a tiny beam of water from it's mouth.

"Numel, dodge and use Earth Power!" Numel easily dodged the slow attack and hit Azurill with Earth Power.

"Azurill! You alright!?" Azurill struggles to get up.

"Numel use Flamethrower!" Numel fires the attack straight at Azurill.

"Quick Azurill, use Bubble Beam and intercept it!" The two attacks collide, forming smoke.

"Azurill keep calm!"

"Numel use Sunny Day!" Suddenly, the roof opens and the temperature rises immensely.

"That's not good..." Chloe says.

"Azurill use Bubble Beam!"

"Numel use Flamethrower!" The boosted attack effortlessly overpowered the Bubble Beam and hit Azurill head on.

"Oh no!"

"Now Numel, finish this with Tackle!" Numel came charging directly at Azurill.

"Come on Azurill... you can do it! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" I shout.

All of a sudden Azurill starts to glow... could that be!?

"Azurill's evolving!" Chloe exclaims excitedly.

"MARILL!" The newly evolved Marill exclaims it's cry proudly.

"Alright! You evolved!" I say happily.

"Would you look at that. But this is still a battle! Numel continue!" Numel continues to charge at Marill with the move.

"Marill u-"

Then Marill starts to charge at Numel with incredible force, hitting Numel all the way into the wall.

"Numel!"

"WOW! You just learned Double-Edge Marill!"

Marill just flexed it's muscles and stood proudly.

"Numel use Earth Power!"

"Marill jump an-" I start but I was cut off again.

Marill surrounds itself with water in the form of a jet and hovers above the ground, hitting Numel and knocking it out.

"Another new move!?" Chloe says.

"Awesome! You learned Aqua Jet too!?" I exclaim excitedly.

"Numel is unable to battle! Marill wins!" The ref exclaimed.

Marill continued to flex it's muscles with it's new arms.

"Return Numel, you were great." Flannery says, calling Numel back to it's pokeball.

"I'm impressed Hamza, I would have never thought Azurill would evolve, let alone learn two new moves at that!" Flannery says causing me to blush a bit.

"Thanks, but it's really all Marill!" I say giving credit to my Pokemon.

"But compliments aside, the true battle starts now!" She says as she calls out another Pokemon.

"Slugmaaaa!" A slug lava looking Pokemon came out.

"Good job Marill, time for some rest." I say as I bring out it's pokeball.

But Marill just shrugs at me.

"You want to keep going? Alright then!"

It seems Marill is really confident in his new abilities.

"Slugma, use Rock Throw!" Slugma gathers a huge rock and throws it at Marill.

"Marill dodge it and use Bubble Beam!" Marill successfully dodged the move and fired Bubble Beam at Slugma.

"Slugma use Light Screen!" Slugma used the move just in time to halve the damage taken.

"Marill keep up the pressure with Double Edge!" Marill came charging at Slugma with great speed.

"...Now! Use Solar Beam!" Slugma didn't have to charge a lot thanks to Sunny Day, and it hit Marill at point-blank range.

"Marill! Can you still battle!?" Marill got up and let out a determined battle cry.

"Nice spirit! Slugma use Overheat!" Slugma fired a powerful laser of fire at Marill, boosted by the Sunny Day.

"Now or never Marill! Use Aqua Jet!" Marill dove right into the laser and caused a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were down.

"Both Marill and Slugma are unable to battle!" The ref calls.

"Return Marill, you were awesome!" I say as I recall Marill.

"Return Slugma, you gave it your all. Thanks." Flannery says as she recalls Slugma.

"So this is it huh?"

"Yep. It's not gonna be easy though! Torkoal light up the field!" She says as she calls out to her final Pokemon.

"Raichu showtime buddy!" I say calling out my best Pokemon.

"Torkoal use Flamethrower!"

"Raichu dodge and use Focus Blast!" Raichu dodged the attack and fired a Focus Blast at Torkoal.

"Torkoal use Protect!" Torkoal brought up it's shield and blocked the attack.

"Raichu use Quick Attack!" Raichu rushes at Torkoal with intense speed.

"Torkoal use Stone Edge!" The move knocks Raichu back.

"Raichu!" Raichu gets back up.

"Now Torkoal, use Overheat!"

"Counter that with Thunderbolt!" The two attacks collided, forming an even bigger explosion than last time.

When the smoke finally cleared, both Pokemon were standing firmly, grinning.

"Let's pick up the pace! Use Volt Tackle!" Raichu rushes at Torkoal with it's most powerful move.

"Torkoal use Stone Edge!" The move hit Raichu mid-way, causing a mini explosion.

"Falling for the same trick twice?" Flannery questions.

"I'd look again if I were you." I say, smirking.

Raichu came out of the smoke at top speed and rammed into Torkoal!

"TORKOAL!" Torkoal was taken aback and was paralyzed by the Volt Tackle.

"NOW RAICHU! END THIS WITH THUNDERBOLT!" Raichu charged up a Thunderbolt and unleashed it at full power.

"NO!" Torkoal took the attack directly and was knocked out.

"Torkoal is unable to battle! Raichu wins! Which means the victory goes to Hamza from Sandgem Town!" The referee called.

"Alright! We did it!" I came onto the field to celebrate with my Pokemon.

"That was an awesome battle!" Chloe said while coming onto the field also.

"I've got to admit, I haven't had a battle that intense in a while! You've earned this badge." Flannery said.

"Alright, we got... THE HEAT BADGE!" Marill came out of it's pokeball to celebrate with us.

_Later that noon..._

"So where are you two off to now?" Flannery asked.

"I guess back to Petalbu-" I start before I'm cut off by a helicopter's rotor noise.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"Hamza! Long time no see!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaand... there's the end of that chapter! I'm such a troll HAHAAAAAA!<strong>

**As always, thanks for reading! Be sure to favorite and/or follow if you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I've found my place... and it's me on top of the wor-_ WOOPS! I shouldn't sing when I'm writing heheh...**

**Sup guys? I bet you're wondering where that man has been eh? Weeeeeell... I don't have a good answer. I guess I've been considering whether I should keep doing this story or not. Now to the awesome people who read this, it isn't your fault. I guess I just set my standards too high when writing this story.  
><strong>

**I get that this story doesn't have the main characters of the anime, and that's probably a big reason why it's not as popular as I thought it would be when I started writing it. I guess I should be happy with the results of this story, anyway my ranting aside, LET'S DIVE INTO FANFIC LAND!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Put that briefcase down you copyright doods, I DON'T OWN POKEMON HAHAHA!**

* * *

><p><em>Hamza POV<em>

"Ash? What are you doing here?" I say in surprise.

After he had told the pilot to land, he came off to greet us.

"Well... being a champion can be pretty boring sometimes. This time of the year there's not many challengers, so I decided to go on vacation!" He responds.

"So... Serena didn't come with you? Weren't you guys dating?" I ask him curiously.

"Well... She's been pretty busy lately." Ash says blankly.

"Being Kalos Queen is pretty busy job eh?" I say, scratching the back of my head.

"Um..." Chloe interrupts.

"Ah! Sorry about that, Ash this is my friend Chloe. Chloe this is my good bud Ash!" I say with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Ash says.

After we took some time to catch up, I wondered why he came here of all places to take a vacation.

"So Ash, what brings you to Hoenn? I don't think I told you I was here." I ask.

"Well, you know Norman the Gym Leader right?" He asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"He's hosting a tag tournament in Petalburg City! I was going there when I heard you were here." Ash explains.

"A tag tournament? I remember what happened last time I competed in one of those..." I say sweatdropping, Fennekin joining me.

"Yeah, that was when you had to be paired with Elena, boy that was a mess." He says chuckling.

"So do you know who's gonna be there?" I ask.

"Well... I know for sure May's gonna be there..." Ash says as he thinks.

"Wait, May? As in the Queen of Hoenn?" Chloe asks.

"That's the one!" Ash says grinning.

"Ah yeah! She was at the Wallace Cup in Lumiose City!" I remember.

Pikachu and Fennekin were playing and catching up with each other. Seeing them so happy brought back a lot of memories.

"So Hamza, you got your 4th badge?" Ash says smiling and pumping his fist.

"Yep, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I say returning the smile.

"BATTLE!" We say in unison.

Then all of a sudden Ash's stomach started to growl, causing us all to sweatdrop.

"You haven't changed at all Ash." I say smirking.

Then my stomach growls even louder than his.

"Looks like you haven't changed either!" He says and we all laugh.

"I can see why you two are best friends now." Chloe adds causing us to laugh even more.

After we ate, both of us were itching for a battle.

"Pikachu let's go!" Ash says as Pikachu jumps off his shoulder and onto the field.

"It's a reunion then!" I say as I call out Raichu.

"BATTLE!" Chloe shouts.

* * *

><p>"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu takes off at astounding speed. I expected nothing less from Ash.<p>

"Raichu match that with your own Quick Attack!" They had a series of collisions at the speed of sound, but they were both knocked back.

"Now Pikachu use Electro Ball!"

"Raichu use Focus Blast!"

"Pika Pika Pika...CHA-PI!

"Rai Rai Rai... CHA-RAI!"

The two attacks collided and formed an explosion so massive we had to hold our ground.

"Been a while since we last battled ay Ash?" I say smirking widely.

"Yeah! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Raichu dodge it and use Volt Tackle!" Raichu dodged the attack and charged at Pikachu with Volt Tackle.

"Iron Tail!" The two physical attacks collided, forming a huge explosion once again.

When the smoke cleared, both Pikachu and Raichu were... gone!?

"What the!?" I say surprised.

"Where's-" Ash says before he is cut off.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I hear a painfully familiar voice laugh.

We both look up to see Team Magma with Pikachu and Raichu trapped in a box.

"HEY! What are you doing with Pikachu!" Ash shouts.

"TEAM MAGMA!" Chloe shouts also.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" I shout, Fennekin jumping on my shoulder and barking as well.

**A/N: MOTTO TIME BOI!**

"Is that bratty shout in my ears?" Helen says.

"What a waste of great might!" Jake added.

"Spreading the fire of deceit all across the universe!" Helen said.

"Fulfilling our greedy desires!" Jake added.

"Covering the land in desolate flames!" Helen said.

"Putting water on it's banes!" Jake added.

"To reach for the world and all of it's treasures!" Helen said.

"To take whatever's not ours!" Jake said.

"The red hot flame of evil! I am Helen!" Helen said.

"The cool blue flame of desire! I am Jake!" Jake said.

"Team Magma bursting with the speed of a wildfire!" Helen said.

"Give up now or we'll leave you in our traces!" Jake said.

"GRAH! YOUR STUPID MOTTO IS SO ANNOYING!" Chloe shouts at them.

"NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!" Helen taunts as she sticks out her tongue.

"Ash?" I question.

"Yeah, let's do it." He responds.

"THUNDERBOLT!" We both say in unison.

Both Pokemon break the cage easily and blow up Team Magma's airship, sending them flying.

"WHAT!? JAKE!" Helen shouts at Jake angrily.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE THAT POWERFUL!" Jake responded.

"We'll be baaaaaaack!" They both say as they blast off.

_Narrator POV_

"They kind of remind you of Team Rocket huh?" Hamza says chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, but less goofy I guess." Ash says sweatdropping.

"Sir Ash, we must be heading to Petalburg soon. You don't want to be late for your sponsor do you?" The pilot of the helicopter found us and said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ash says smiling, causing the pilot to sweatdrop a bit.

"Hamza and Chloe, you're headed to Petalburg next right?" Ash asked.

"Yep." Hamza responds.

**Skipping...**

Our hero's arrive in Petalburg City, where the moon shines brightly...

"*Yawn* It's pretty late, I guess we should head to the Pokemon Center?" Hamza suggests.

"Well... that's what we could do but..." Ash trailed off.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Chloe asks.

"If I were to show up at the Pokemon Center, I'd probably get attacked by my fans." Ash admits, sweatdropping.

"Oh man, it must be pretty rough being too famous to do normal people things." Hamza adds.

"There's a hotel that was built recently for contestants of the tournament." The pilot said.

**A/N: SKIP IT ALL xD!**

"THESE BEDS ARE AMAZING!" Hamza said as he and Fennekin were playing in his bed.

"Wow! I've gotta say out of all the beds I've slept in, this has to be the best!" Ash adds.

As our hero's played for the night, somewhere... something is plotting...

_? POV_

"Oh yes boy, sleep well... for it might be your last... MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Do you really have to laugh like that?" The narrator said.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>0_o Who is this mystery person!?<br>**

**Anyway, make sure to leave some suggestions about what you want to see in terms of shippings.**

**Thanks for reading! Now, I must go! My people need me! *Puts on batman suit and flies away*  
><strong>


	16. Update

**Hi guys, have a nice Christmas? I don't celebrate it but I hope you all got your Xbox's and PS4's xD!**

**Welp, I know I haven't updated in a while, and it's for good reason. When I started this story, I had this epic tale of romance and adventure in my head, and that's why in the beginning I updated so frequently. But I realized that, no matter how many words I write it will never have that spark. You know, that spark of actually seeing the story and the characters interact. Since I know how all the characters look and stuff, it's easy for me to imagine it. But I thought, why am I actually writing this? If I could turn this story into like an anime series(lol I wish) it would be so much fun, because I could show you everything I'm seeing in my imagination! But alas, that's not how it is.**

**My overall boredom with Pokemon in general has taken a lot out of my interest in this story as well. My local game store told me ORAS isn't allowed to come over here or something like that, which pretty much means I have to wait until my dad sends it to me from America, or I have to wait all the way until summer when I go visit him.**

**And to tip it all off, this story isn't helping me in life at all. As you probably know, I play sports. Well... that was kinda a lie. I play one sport, and holy moly I'm in love with it to death. I'm talking if I could only do one thing for the rest of my life, it would be Basketball. I'm really trying to dedicate myself to improving so when I go to high school I can make the team and go from there. It'll take hours on days of working out and practicing my skills to make it to where I wanna be, so I figured I'd remove the things that are distracting me in life.(This story)**

**It's not that this story takes a lot of time out of my day, it's that I'm always thinking about it. When will I update next? How do I get more people to read? What should the next chapter be about? And it's really clogging up my already loaded mind. So for now, I'm gonna close this story. But I want to say this, I'm not abandoning it forever! I just need to relieve some of the pressure off of my mind and focus on the things that really matter in my life. School and Basketball.**

**So until we meet again.**


	17. Chapter 16

_HD POV _**A/N: This means Hamza. I wanted to spice it up a bit.**

"Mmm..." I was having a really nice dream, but it was getting a little weird. Suddenly...

"FENEKIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Fennekin blasted me with a Flamethrower, sending me out of bed.

"AHHHHH!"

"Nice to see you're up! I tried to stop him, but Fennekin insisted on doing it his way." Chloe said sweatdropping.

"Oww..." I said rubbing my face.

"We're going shopping for clothes today, so make sure you're ready." Chloe said as she begun to walk out.

Oh. The beds must have been so nice I forgot what we were here for.

"Right. I'll be out in a jiffy!" I say as she closes the door behind her.

Fennekin was tired today, so I let him stay in the room. I got ready and went outside. It was really crowded in Petalburg today, probably because of the tournament.

"So Chloe, are you entering?" I ask.

"Yeah, a nice guy asked me this morning in the Pokemon Center, and I couldn't refuse!" She said in a bubbly and excited tone.

Well there goes that. I was going to ask her to be my tag partner, but it seems she beat me to it.

"I see." I say blankly.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" She asked me.

"No, I'm good." I say staring off into the distance.

There was a little bit of silence as we walked towards the mall.

"I wonder what all the commotion is about." Chloe says as she spots something.

"Hm?"

As we look, we see a crowd of teenagers gossiping and whispering as two, seemingly a couple, walk through.

"Wow, how did THAT happen?" One teenager said.

"Just look at her, I bet she puts on tons of makeup to look like that!" Another teenage gossiper said.

"Kevin, it says the mall is this way. What are you doing?" A blonde haired girl said, wait...Blonde?

"Oh don't worry about it Len." The dark brown haired boy said as he...showed her off?

Something felt odd here.

As they walked out of the crowd, the girl looked over in our direction.

"It is... It's Elena!" I say happily as we run to each other. **A/N: YAY! REUNION!**

As we hugged, I could see from the corner of my eye the boy she was with give me a weird look. It was probably because he didn't know me.

"Wow, it's so great to see you again! What are you doing here?" Elena asked me still amazed.

"I'm actually entering the Hoenn League! What about you?" I ask her the same thing.

"I'm traveling across Unova Region right now!" She responds.

We continue to talk until the boy clears his throat.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, this is my friend Kevin. Kevin, this is Hamza." She said.

"Hi." He says.

"Oh yeah, this is my good friend Chloe!" I introduce Chloe.

"Well hi there! You seem like a nice person, are you taking care of this troublemaker here?" Elena said snickering.

"Hey! I'm not a troublemaker!" I say pouting a bit, causing all three of us to laugh.

"So where are you guys going?" Elena asked.

"We're going to mall to shop, wanna tag along?" I ask.

"Do we! Come on Kevin!" Elena says.

*At the mall*

"Where should we go first?" Chloe asks.

"I say we go this way!" I state as I start to walk in a direction.

"Oh no you don't buster!" Elena says as she grabs my collar.

"Huh?"

"WE are gonna decide what happens. You boys can carry our bags!" Elena states making me mouth gap.

"But... but..."

"C'mon Chloe, let's go find some dresses!" She says as she takes Chloe's hand and walks off.

"Gahhhhhh!" I say in a little frustration.

Kevin starts walking ahead of me, and I can tell he doesn't have a problem with it.

*30 minutes later*

"WHY DID I AGREE TO THISSSSS!?" I say in a whiny voice.

"Oh toughen up! That's only a little bit!" Elena replied back.

*Walking through the mall*

I can see Chloe and Elena laughing and giggling together.

"It certainly seems like the girls are having fun..." I say looking over to Kevin.

He's just staring off somewhere.

"So..." I start.

"How do you two know each other?" Kevin asks me.

"Hm?"

He just continued to stare into the distance.

"Oh, We used to be rivals back in Kalos. Boy we REALLY hated each other." I start to explain.

"How did that change?"

"After I won at the Kalos League, we put aside our childish competitiveness and became friends. It turns out we had a lot in common!" I smile as I finish the last part.

He just stays silent.

"So... how did you guys meet?" I ask.

"We-" He starts talking before he's cut off.

"BOYS! GET IN HERE!" Elena called to us.

"What is it?" I ask.

"What do you think?" Elena and Chloe walk out of the dressing rooms.

"Err..."

"Um..."

"Well?"

**A/N: Elena's dress is pink and black, and has white sparkles on it. Chloe's is blue and grey.**

"Our dresses are in perfect sync ay?" Elena says winking at me.

"Yeah, they're... um... beautiful." I say, stuttering a bit.

"They're... alright." Kevin says in similar fashion. **A/N: GET IT!? FASHION!? *Badum Tiss*  
><strong>

"It's so great you're stumbling over your words!" Elena says starting to giggle.

"And they're red all over!" Chloe added, causing them to burst into laughter.

After we were finished at the mall, we made our way back to the hotel. It turns out Elena was staying there also!

"So Hamza, who are you entering the tournament with? Your girlfriend Chloe?" Elena asked me.

We were currently at the food court. Kevin was off doing something, and Chloe was out with her new "friend".

"I don't know, and no we're just friends. Are YOU entering with YOUR boyfriend?" I say.

"Pfft. Kevin isn't even at good friend level. No way he's at boyfriend level." She says crossing her arms.

I held a devious grin on my face.

"Am I on boyfriend level?" I ask with the biggest grin you could get.

"Huh!?" She put her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to hide the redness.

"Weeeeeeeeell my little darliiiiiiiing?" I said in a cheesy tone.

"Oh haha very funny mate." She said pouting.

"Speaking of mates-"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" She bursts out.

"Mean it like what?" I didn't know what she was implying.

I could see a sign of relief on her face.

"Anyway, I was saying if you don't have tag partner, why don't we tag together?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know... I want my tag partner to be strong..." She said wondering.

"I am strong! You know that!"

"Perhaps we can prove that... WITH A BATTLE!" She replied.

"Who? You and me?" I question.

"No silly, if we did that we might end up destroying the entire city. I heard there's a festival being held just around the Pokemon Center." She explains.

"Oooo! I could go for some battles!" I say revved up.

"Oh! I almost forgot, where's Fennekin?"

"Sleeping in after he blasted me with a Flamethrower."

"Oh well, he'll be mad after he finds out where you went without him."

"Eh... he'll be alright. Let's go!" I say as we head out to the festival.


End file.
